Familiar
by ShatteredHaze
Summary: COMPLETED STORY!It's their seventh year, Hermione's getting tired of her good girl image, Draco's acting...nice, and something weird is brewing! Let's see where it goes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

Coming Home:

As I stepped off the train and back on the familiar soil of the Hogwarts ground I sigh contentedly as I feel a sense of belonging I missed dearly over my holiday. Here I am not an outcast. Here my appetite for learning is appreciated and understood. Here I can be...me. So maybe I'm a bit obsessive when it comes to learning, but I can't help it. Learning something new gives me thrill similar to that of the overwhelming rush of a roller coaster plummeting toward the earth just after the crest of the hill.

"Hermione? Are you coming?" I looked up to see Harry and Ron already in the carriage holding the door open for me.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm coming." I clambered into the carriage across from Harry and Ron and next to Neville. Neville was showing Ron something in our herbology book and Harry was looking at me with a small smile on his face. "What?" I asked him, "Do I have something on my face? Or are my robes on backwards? What?" I looked down at myself making sure my robes were indeed on correctly. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well what is it then?" I asked beginning to get irritated.

"We're home." He said simply.

"Home? What do you mean?" Harry checked to make sure Ron and Neville weren't paying attention and leaned forward.

"Well when you stepped off the train you had this look on your face that just said 'home' and that's exactly how I feel when I get here. Nothing is better than Hogwarts." Harry sat back in seat and gazed out the window fondly at the castle as they quickly approached it. I gaped at Harry hardly believing I had just heard such a confession or such understand come from the mouth of a member of male gender. Harry glanced back at me, laughed at my shocked expression, quickly looked over at Ron and Neville again before mimicking closing his mouth. I quickly closed my mouth and looked over Ron and Neville who were still immersed in the book and hadn't noticed a thing. Wait? Ron immersed in a book?

"Hey what are you two looking at?" Ron and Neville jumped and turned to look at her as Ron hastily snapped the book shut. The guilty looks on their faces told her they were up to something. "Okay, come on, what are you doing?" Ron and Neville shook their heads violently further convincing me they were up to something. "Out with what are you doing?" Neville looked at Ron who looked thoughtful for about one second then eagerly agreed.

"Ok." Neville said surprisingly confident, but it's Herbology and he usually knows what he is talking about so that's not so surprising as I think about it. "What we're going to do," he continued happily, "is on one of our Hogsmeade trips were going to get something that's going to get Malfoy back for all those times he made fun of people, their families, or uh...their background..." he paused uncertainly looking cautiously at me. For years Malfoy has made hurtful comments under his breath, most ending in "mudblood". Revenge can be sweet but I don't want to get into trouble.

"Well what are planning then because if you get me kicked out of school it better be worth it!" Neville and Ron's faces lit up with joy.

"You're in?" Harry, Ron, and Neville all asked together surprised. I smiled quiet evilly and thought of every time Malfoy had called me a mudblood.

"I'm in." Harry let out whoop, Ron looked like he wanted to hug, and Neville actually did hug me. I laughed and pushed him away gently, "So what's the plan?" Neville, apparently the brains of the operation, sat back down in his seat and said,

"It's all really simple. We're going to buy this stuff called poison ivy-"

"Poison ivy? That's it?" I asked incredulously. The three looked put-down and I thought about it. Malfoy hasn't grown up in a muggle world but still poison ivy is everywhere it'd be ridiculous if you didn't know what it was. "I don't get it. I mean poison ivy, he'll be able to tell what it is, won't he?" Neville smiled at me and asked me one question that changed the plan from simple to brilliant,

"You're still good at transfiguration aren't you?"

Transfiguration! Of course! "But what would we make it look like?" I asked curiously.

Ron answered, "Well I thought of the best thing and Harry and Neville agree with me that it's the most hysterical thing to change it into." I waited patiently then gave up because we were nearing the castle.

"Well?" Ron smiled devilishly at me.

"His boxers"


	2. Chapter 2

The Room:

Ron, Neville, Harry, and I piled out of our carriage and onto the school steps. As we were walking up the steps I heard a cold, cruel voice say from behind me,

"All you ever see her with is guys, what a harlot, but what else can you expect from a mudblood." I turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, a ferret of a boy, whose arrogance and conceit is rival only to that of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Harlot?" I spat. "If you're going to insult me at least use terms from this century." I turned to walk into the castle the guys trailing and leaving behind me a fuming Malfoy. Well, that was fun. He didn't seem to fight back much, I wonder why. I wandered into the Great Hall sightly confused. Harry, Ron, Neville, and I sat down at our table, looking around the large Hall decorated in the colors of the four houses. While waiting for everyone to come in Neville turned to me and congratulated me on becoming Head Girl.

I had almost completely forgotten about! I was chosen as Head Girl and had received the letter this summer. It really was no surprise, I've had the highest grades in our year since we first started school here. In fact I've tied with the Headmaster for the school records for grades on most subjects except of course Divination. Bloody quaky Professor Trelawny. Professor Trelawny aside I still don't know who the Head Boy is. Many thought it would have been Harry but his Potions grades kept him down and I've even heard talk of Justin Finch-Fletchley but when I saw him on the train he said it wasn't him. As I sat in contemplative silence the Hall had begun to fill up more quickly and it was about three-quarters full.

I started when I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the Headmaster himself looking down at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Hello Ms. Granger, welcome back for another year. We have details to work out about what the Heads should do so if you'll please follow me for a brief moment."

"Alright," I turned Ron sitting besides me, "I'll be right back, okay?" Ron nodded and I got up and followed Dumbledore out a side door into a cozy chamber off the Great Hall.

"Now, Ms. Granger as I'm sure you've been told you and the Head boy have your own separate chambers with an adjoining common room. I'm going to bring you into the common room now Ms. Granger, there is however two other entrances into the room not just through the Great Hall." Dumbledore walked over to a book case and selected black volume then moved it to another spot. Once he set it down a panel opened in the wall to reveal a portrait of a grassy meadow with the man and woman resting upon a rock. The couple turned to look at the sudden disturbance in their serenity.

Upon seeing Professor Dumbledore they jumped up and came to the edge of the painting.

"Good day Headmaster." The man said as the woman nodded in agreement.

"I see you've brought us the new Head Girl but where is the Head Boy?" the woman asked eagerly.

"He'll be up after the feast he had some personal matters to attend to when he arrived at the school. Now, Ms. Granger, the password is going to a bit complicated. It will be two parts. First you'll say 'Good day sir and ma'am'. Go on, say it." Okay...just what I need something complicated.

"Good day sir and ma'am" the couple giggled and bowed to her and said in unison,

"Good day Ms. Hermione."

"Now," Dumbledore explained, "All you simply have to do is bow your head in acknowledgment and say 'Enjoy your day' and the portrait will slide back to reveal a tunnel. All of the portraits are of couples and are all exposed by moving the black volume from the second self, the third book in to the third row, the second book in. So, from the beginning Ms. Granger." Here goes nothing.

"Good day sir and ma'am."

"Good day Ms. Hermione." the couple bowed and I bowed my head.

"Enjoy your day." The portrait slide back to reveal a tunnel lit by torches down the hall which was only about ten feet. We came into another room, the common room. It was spacious with two of everything, couches, over-stuffed chairs, and two large empty bookcases. There was a small kitchenette with a magically run refrigerator and toaster oven. A large fireplace took up most of the side wall that the couches faced, separating two heavy doors.

The door on the left had the Hogwarts crest was thinly outlined by a hazy blue where as the crest on the right door had a pale pink band surrounding it. I started toward the door on the right but Professor Dumbledore stopped me by place a had on my shoulder. I turned to look up at him and he smiled calmly. "I know you'd like to go investigate your room but I really should show where the other exits bring you out." Dumbledore walked over to another thick door next to the kitchenette. He opened the door and we walked down the tunnel until we came out into another small study like that off the Great Hall. Except once we left this room we came out by the North Tower. I started to question how that was possible but then I remembered, Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft _and _Wizarding_. 'Duh! Magic!' I thought to myself.

We went back into the small study and this time the portrait guarding the entrance was of a Arthur and Guinevere. We came back into the common and walked through yet another door and small study to appear out in the dungeons. As we were going back yet again into the common room I noticed that painting was that of Adam and Eve. As we entered once again into the common room, Dumbledore started for the door that headed back to the Great Hall, but I wasn't ready to go! I wanted to see my room.

"Um, Professor. May I miss part of the feast so I can see my room?" Dumbledore smiled warmly at me and nodded, "Of course Ms. Granger the sorting ceremony, which will not start until I get, there takes about half an hour. Will that suffice?" "That's wonderful, thank you Headmaster." Dumbledore walked through the doorway and I was alone. Yes! My room!


	3. Chapter 3

WHOOPS! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER ON CHAPTER 2! So this goes for Chapters 2 and 3:

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

I ran to the door fumbling for a moment before I realized that the door pushed into the room instead of pulling out. I ran in and did that slow complete turn like they do in the movies. My room was decorated in lush colors of scarlet and gold. My velvet scarlet bedspread was almost hidden from view by the heavy gold drapes that pulled across. I had another bookcase in the room but this one wasn't as large, more for a private collection of books.

When I walked up to it the bookcase magically shrunk so that no book would be out of my reach but it also became wider so I could fit the same amount of books in it. My trunks hadn't arrived in my room yet so the wardrobe was bare but it too like bookcase shrunk to fit my exact height so nothing was out of my reach. The room was gorgeous and comfy with an overstuffed arm chair in the corner by the bookcase with a light beside it for late night reading. I still had a few minutes before I had to go back downstairs so I decided to try out my bed.

I pulled the heavy drapes out of the way and sank down unto the large inviting bed. Oh. My. God. I am never getting up! I bed fit to my form, making me comfortable whichever way I turned. The velvet felt almost like a...well a hug. The warmth enveloped me relaxing me and giving me a sense of peace and tranquility. I rolled to the center of the bed and there was a sudden hiss. I jumped up and looked around me to see Crookshanks sitting on the bed looking disgruntled at being woken during his nap.

"Sorry Crookshanks, I didn't see you." The cat looked mollified and crawled into my lap. I absently petted him while I looked around my room again. That's when I noticed the desk. I picked up Crookshanks and laid him back down on the bed and walked over to the desk. It was enormous! It was a gorgeous oak desk that looked so wide that I could easily sleep on it. I ran my hand along the top. Feeling that rush of anticipation for learning. I sat down in the luxurious leather chair.

There was a beautiful new set of quills and ink waiting for me and in the top drawer there was a plethora of paper, all shapes, sizes, and colors. The second drawer contained supplies like paperclips, a stapler, staples, a staple remover, thumbtacks for the cork-  
board above the desk, a ruler, and even rubber bands all organized in a spot designed for them. The bottom drawer contained many new notebooks for my classes, but the most interesting book I found in there was much smaller than the rest. I picked it up ran my hand softly over the butter like leather. The color seemed to change as I moved it around one way giving a green hue, then yellow, then blue, then finally a scarlet color. The house colors.

I laid the journal back on the desk and looked at my watch. What? I only have 5 minutes before I needed to be back? I stood up and walked out into the common room and back down the hallway I had first came. Back in the little room off the side of the Great Hall I carefully opened the door and peaked out. The sorting was finished and Dumbledore was giving his usual speech before the feast. I stood there listening not making a sound so I didn't draw attention to myself because I was standing right behind the Syltherin table and Draco Malfoy.

"As the sorting hat has stressed for the past few years unity is important and all the houses need to come together," Professor Dumbledore went on, "I must stress upon you all the importance of this. Unity is going to be needed as we battle Lord Voldemort." There was a loud gasp among the students as though he had the most foulest of swear words. Actually, in the wizarding world Lord Voldemort's name was probably the most foulest of swear words.

Only few, namely Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville(although he did shudder a little), Luna, the teachers, and myself were not shocked by Dumbledore's use of his name. "Unity I hope we can find and follow the lead of our new Head Boy and Girl. Would Ms. Granger and Mr.-"

"GRANGER!" the voice of Draco Malfoy filled the hall drowning out the professor. I stepped fully out of the study and stood directly behind Malfoy.

"Yeah Malfoy, you heard right. He said 'Granger'. Got a problem with that?" Malfoy jumped out of his seat and turned quickly to face me looking rather angry.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said strongly and I immediately felt guilty. I was supposed to be Head Girl and signifying unity and here I am fighting with Malfoy. I muttered, "Sorry Professor."

"Now since you're both standing up you might as well come to the front of the hall." Malfoy and I walked up to the front table to stand directly in front of him. "May I introduce to you students, your Head Boy and Girl." I gasped and looked at Malfoy who didn't look any happier with this arrangement than I felt. I searched the silent shocked crowd for Harry and Ron's faces. I found them both their mouths gaping in obvious outrage.

Suddenly the hall erupted into whispers, giggles, and even some boos, which I was able to determine were from Syltherin table. "Students!" Dumbledore commanded and hall fell silent again. "Again I stress the importance of unity and with final note we begin the feast. To be wise is to know what you are talking about but to win you must have those who believe in you supporting you." I slowly walked toward the Gryfindor table. I sat down in between a curious Ginny and a trembling Neville.

I turned toward Ginny, "What just happened?" Harry answered for her, "Malfoy is Head Boy. I can't believe it! Hermione what are you going to do? You're going to have to see him all the time!"

Ron looked furious and said in an outraged whisper, "You know that the only reason he's even Head Boy is because Snape loves him and gave him extra points in Potions. But really Hermione what are you going to do? I mean, what if he calls you a...you know." I looked at him and smiled for the first time since I heard the awful news.

"You know I learned a lot of interesting curses in 'Dumbledore's Army'. They may just come in handy." Ron and Harry looked excited but Ginny spoke up for the first time. "I don't know Hermione, I mean he's defiantly not nice when others around but can you imagine what he'll say or do when no one is there. I'm really worried Hermione." and she looked it.

I looked her right in the eye and told her calmly, "I can take care of myself, I promise, besides if he does anything to me can you imagine what these two over here would do to him?" Ginny looked over at Harry and Ron and giggled. "Yeah I think they's sooner be expelled than let anything happen to you. Course if they got expelled than you'd kill them. That could be interesting. Just be careful okay, who knows what Malfoy is capable of." We ate the rest of the meal discussing the best curses should Malfoy try and pull something.

At the end of the meal we were dismissed to go to our dorms and went off to the side room. I walked in moved the book, "Good day sir and ma'am." The couple replied,

"Good day Ms. Granger." they bowed and I bowed back, "Enjoy your day." The panel slid open and I moved through the tunnel and the common room quickly into my room shutting the door behind me. I sat down on my bed and absently petted Crookshanks who had crawled onto my lap as I reviewed everything I'd learned in the short time I'd been back at school. I set down Crookshanks and walked over to the desk and picked up the small book I'd set on top of it. I undid the black ribbon holding it closed. The book opened to reveal a letter. I slowly pulled it out and placed the book on the desk. I opened the heavy envelope and pulled out the parchment inside.

_Ms. Granger,_

_By now you've probably learned that Mr. Malfoy is the Head Boy and while I know the two of you haven't gotten along in the past I am hoping you may be able to put it behind you and lead the school by example in unity. I know this is a large situation that I am entrusting to you but I have no doubt that you will be able to complete it. I give you this journal to write down all your thoughts in hopes that if everything goes alright we might discover why it worked so well. I pray you'll understand what I did and I wish you all the best this year._

_Professor Dumbledore_

I sank down onto the leather chair beside me. Unity...Draco Malfoy and I are supposed to show unity...but we can't even be in the same room without someone getting angry. I've dealt with a lot these past six years here but it looks as if in my seventh year I'm coming across my biggest challenge yet. Being nice to Draco Malfoy. I really don't want to though...but I have to...well maybe I'll just wait until morning, there's no point in trying it now.

I got back up slowly and changed into my bed clothes, a simple white spaghetti strapped tee and short powder blue shorts. I climbed into bed and felt safe and untroubled as I quickly fell asleep thinking, how am I going to get through this year?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I don't know what I'm doing so, this is for my first EVER reviewer! Thank you sooo much Filthy x Gorgeous for reading my story! And that's for the feed back, I had to go back and reread it to find where i wrote the quiet not quite! YAY! I have two reviews now!Thanks Gothhottie for reading! Harry and Ron's faces would have been hysterical wouldn't they :)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

* * *

I was woken up by Crookshanks the next morning at seven o'clock. Ah Crookshanks, my reliable alarm clock, I've never over slept since I got him in my third year. I climbed out of bed and peeked out my door into the common room. There was no one there, apparently Malfoy hadn't woken yet. I walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator. I was standing on my tiptoes trying to reach a small glass on the top shelf when a cold voice said behind me, "For the love of God Granger, put on some clothes, I don't need to see your bare ass first thing in the morning."

I jumped at the voice and managed to knock down the glass I had been trying to reach, it hit the ground with a loud shatter and glass flew everywhere. "Well...fuck!" I cried emphatically staring at the gash in my leg where a wayward piece of glass had struck me.

"Fuck? Hmm. No I don't think I'd like to. I've got a headache. Although I am surprised to hear such language from the pristine Gryfindor." I glared at Malfoy as I magically cleaned up the glass and my cut.

"One, the only way I'd ever fuck you Malfoy, is if hell itself froze over. Two, what the hell are you talking about, my bare ass, I'm wearing sleep shorts." I went back over to the cabinet and attempted to reach for another glass.

"Short being the operative word here."

"What?" I asked confused. Malfoy let out a growl of impatience.

"When you reach up for a glass your shorts go up too and all I see is your bare ass. And while usually that would be mildly entertaining its to early to start making your life hell. Give me a few more hours. And when did this cursing phase start?"

I glared at Malfoy and muttered "Accio glass." The glass flew into my hand I poured myself a drink. I passed Malfoy on the way back to my room and gasped as he grabbed my upper arm.

"Just curious Granger, do you always sleep with no underwear on? Easier access for your precious Potter?" I contemplated slapping him but remembered Dumbledore's note. I put a sweet smile on my lips and faced him fully. He smirked back me and I thought 'To hell with Dumbledore's note'.

"No, usually I just sleep naked." Malfoy looked taken aback for a brief second but then his mouth set back into his familiar smirk and started to open his mouth but I beat him to the punch. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, my warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of his neck, "I just love the feel of the smooth, silky, satin rubbing across my belly...over my chest...waking up tangled in those same, now damp sheets, dreaming...dreaming of the wonderful things I could do. Do you know what I'd love to do?"

I ran my hand down his chest coming to rest on his hip while I moved one of my feet between his. "This." As I moved my hand closer to his groin I quickly brought up the knee that I had wedged between his legs catching him off guard and leaving him a quivering pile on the floor as I walked calmly back into my room and locked the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and went over what I had just done.

Okay, maybe I should have thought that out a little bit before I acted, I mean he hated me before but now...now it's going to be personal. But oh...that just felt so good, causing him pain just as he's caused me these many years. I got off the bed and walked over to my wardrobe pulling out the customary uniform. I pulled off my top and decided since I was being a little bad today anyway why not go with something a little naughty.

I opened a drawer and pulled out a lacy black push-up bra and matching boy short underpants. I put on the bra and stepped out of my sleep shorts throwing them into the hamper besides my bed. My baby blue thong followed it. I had finished putting on my underwear when there was a thunderous crash outside my door. Not thinking I ran over and pulled the door open quickly just as a heavy book came fly at the now open door and bashed into my temple like a sack of bricks. And just like that sack of bricks I fell to the floor, the last thing I remember was a soft "Damn."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

Woot! New Reader! Welcome Obsessionist!

* * *

"Oh shit! Come on Hermione wake up! Fuck! We haven't even had our first class yet and I'm going to get expelled. Damn it Granger! Wake-up! What would get her up...Hermione...you're going to be late for class!" I opened my eyes and sat up quickly but the room swam before me, I laid back down and found I was on the couch. 

Groggily I started putting things together, "Who the fuck threw a book at my head?" A face appeared above my head and I blinked it into focus. "Malfoy! What the hell? Were you just calling me Hermione? Why the hell did you throw a goddamn fucking book at my head you piece of shit son of bitch?" Malfoy looked startled for a moment then laughed.

"My God Granger is your father a sailor because you sure do swear like one. And yes I did throw the book, but I was aiming for your door, not you. You just happened to open the door while the book was in midflight. Why the hell did you open the door? Especially dressed like that?"

'Dressed like what?' I thought to myself, I looked down at myself to find my body covered in a soft blanket from the couch. 'Oh shit! The black lace underwear!' "Nice undergarments, where did someone like you get them?"

I glared up at him, "Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well before I would have said that you are too much of a Ms. Goody-too Shoes to wear anything like that but then again I would never expect her to have such a smart ass mouth on her either so maybe I underestimated you."

Malfoy, praising me? What the hell is going on here? "Okay listen, I'm not a morning person and I really I'm not like this most of the time, you just bring out the worst in me. I'm just a real bitch in the morning so why don't we just leave it at that." I sat up and the blanket fell forward revealing my cleavage and the flat line of my belly. Malfoy looked down at me and swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Shit! Damn! Cover yourself!"

He's affected huh? I stood up slowly and the blanket fell to the floor around my ankles. Malfoy who had been squatting beside me looked up at me from the floor. I turned toward my room again giving Malfoy a full view of my ass in the boy shorts which I knew made my ass look great. I thanked my parents silently for the membership to that new gym by my house as I made my way across the common room. I heard heavy footsteps follow behind me and I quickened my pace wanting to reach my room before he reached me.

I was three feet from my door when he caught my arm. He jerked me around to look at him. There was something in his eyes that scared me and I took a step back. He stepped toward me again and I backed away until he had me backed up against the wall. 'OH SHIT! This is bad! Very bad!' He brought his hands up to lay them on my shoulders. I squirmed trying to break free of his grip but he tightened his hands on my shoulders, "So who would have know that perfect, virtuous little Granger is a tease? Just thought you should know Granger, I don't like to be teased and in the end I get what I want."

He grabbed me and pulled me roughly up against him and arched his hips a little pressing his growing erection almost painfully into my hip. "I don't know if I can freeze hell but if you want I can make a pig fly." He put me back down and walked to his room leaving me leaning against the doorway to my room. 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

Gothottie, I know it's completely out of character for both Hermione and Draco, but as I said in summary Hermione's tired of her good girl side and Draco...well I don't want to give anything away but something's happened to Draco over the summer which I'll go into later on in the story.

Blu Kali, hello! welcome to my story :), thanks for the encouragement and enjoy this chapter!

Destiny, thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. I've had sooo much fun writing so far and always thought a cliff hanger was a great way to make people come back! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I walked back into my room and sat down in the leather chair still only clad in my undergarments. I sat for awhile staring at the bulletin board thinking over what just happened. 'What the hell was that? Why did I do that? I'm not normally like that! Well, at least not in front of anybody else.' I thought of the way Malfoy had looked at me, almost predatory, and I trembled frightened. How ever much that look frightened me it did fill me with a thrill of power. 'How had I ever come across the power to arouse Malfoy? He hates me and the hate is mutual. Why would he be attracted to someone he hates?' I thought of the way Malfoy ground his erection against my hip and fought the automatic reaction to throw-up. 

'But then again, that doesn't make sense. I don't like him even in the littlest bit so I was disgusted by that. He, however, became aroused when he saw me in my underwear. Could it just be normal for guys to become aroused when they see a girl's body they find appealing, despite who she is? How am I supposed to figure this out? If I tell Harry or Ron they'd kill Malfoy and well, there would go the whole unity thing down the drain.' I sat there for a little while then suddenly looked at my watch and quickly jumped out of the chair.

I only had ten minutes to get to my first class before it started. Potions...with Slytherins. Oh, God! Malfoy. I quickly dressed and took the tunnel that ended up down by the dungeons not even noticing if Malfoy was still in our tower. I hurried into the classroom and took my regular seat next to Neville. I always sit next to him, not because he really need the help. He really just needs the confidence so he always checks with me before he creates anything.

Neville turned and smiled weakly. I smiled brilliantly at him, an he smiled back a little more confident, then slowly his smile began to fade into a scowl. I turned around in my seat to see what had caused him to stop smiling. Malfoy had just entered and was looking calm and collected. He walked toward his normal seat in the back and only if you were looking for it would you notice his slight protective movements around his groin as he walked around tables and chairs. He sat down gingerly and I smiled happily to myself. 'See what you get when you mess with this witch.' I thought to myself.

The entire class hushed and faced the front as a dark figure with a long billowing cape stalked down the aisle lighting large candles as he walked. The classroom was brightly light by the time he reached the front. "Today,"Professor Snape began in his low, eerie voice, "is the beginning of your final year of potions at this school. While some have mastered this course and this year will simply be a review for the NEWTS' exam," he paused and look directly at Malfoy. I didn't even have to turn around to see where his gaze was pointed, he always said this at the beginning of each year. What he did next though did surprise me. After looking at Malfoy briefly he moved his gaze directly to me.

"Others, " He looked beside me at the nervous Neville, "Will need this year to improve enough to even achieve a basic on their NEWT." He settled down in his desk and turned to look at the class. "I've decided that I'm going to run my class a bit differently this year." Neville gave a low groan beside me and Harry and Ron who sat in front of us gave each other terrified glances.

"This year," Snape continued, "we are going to split the class. Most of the class will continue with the class as usual. Choice others will have this time period to prepare for their NEWT test. For the first half of the year you will remain in the library reading up on all the factual information you will need for the test. After the holiday break you will return to the classroom but it will divided and quarter of it will be strictly for your use only. I will give you new potions each day and I expect to have a sample by the end of the class."

Snape paused and sat back in his chair watching us all. The class began to chatter excitedly about who would be chosen but I just sat there silently, wondering. 'He looked at me, does that mean that I am advanced and will be one of the "choice others" who will get all year to study? God, I hope so. I can only begin to imagine an entire year where I'll do is study for the exam that will decide what I will do in life. If I can learn so little with only a month or so before an exam what could I do with a year?'

Snape cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Only the top three students in this class will receive the honors of this privilege. So Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Finnegan would you please pick up your belongings and report to the library. Madam Pince has already been informed of this and is expecting you." I sat still, hardly believing this. 'How lucky could I get? I get to spend an entire year studying, that means...study time uninterrupted by homework for the same class which I've been studying for! YES!'

"Hermione." I looked up to see Seamus standing above me. "Come on. Let's go." I obeyed silently still not believing my luck and followed Seamus out the door. We walked up to the library in companionable chatter. We both agreed we were very lucky. Well...Seamus is happy he doesn't have to see Snape for half of the year, not for the study time like I am.

We arrived at the library and Madam Pince had already designated table where we could keep our study materials for our duration. Each table was marked for us. My table had a large adorable cartoon-ish lioness with a big pink bow spiked with black lace around it's neck depicted on it. Seamus' table had on it a lion on it also, but his lion was fierce and dominating. Malfoy's table had a large serpent on it that was fashioned like a broom and looked as if it was chasing the small gold ball in the corner of the table.

Malfoy, who had been silent the entire trip up to the library, stepped up behind me and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear. "There's just something about you and black lace. But this picture, it's kinda like you huh? Nice and pure but has a dark streak in her."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

Twidaleedee, don't worry, Hermione is not a slut, I promise! She's what I like to call a "closet naughty". To everyone else she's the pure, nice, sweet, never do anything wrong Hermione, but when she's truely herself(meaning no one else is around) she let's out the devil in her. Her underwear is something other people won't see(well at least it wasn't supposed to be...) and so she can feel free with what she wears...very interesting isn't it

Hey Ray, thanks! And thanks for the offer of help, I may take you up on it :)

Malfoy's Angel, I am! ;)

Jaleo, I will keep going! enjoy this chapter!

Lauren, thanks! I wanted to try something different with their characters, besides, people change :)

Destiny, thanks again, I love leaving the chapters just where you want to read more. I know as a read it's tourture but I love the suspense because that's when I end the chapter and even I want to know what's going to happen next! Enjoy the chapter, there'sa bit of a cliff hanger here too, but don't worry I'll update soon! Probably tomorrow night, I'm going to be away tomorrow during the day but I hope to have it posted tomorrow night!

* * *

I gasped, outraged and turned to face Malfoy but he had already walked away to sit down at his desk. I looked over at Seamus and he looked at me curiously, then at Malfoy and his face hardened. He mouthed at me, "Is everything okay?" I nodded, not wanting to make this anything more than it was. Although what is was, I'm not sure. I sat down at my desk and spread out my materials. We had each received a list of what subjects would be on the NEWT test and of texts that would be helpful. There was one book that I didn't have in my own personal library. 

I went up to the counter but Madam Pince seemed involved in the book she was reading. "Excuse me. Madam Pince." She marked her place in the book and looked up at me expectantly. "Does this library have _A Guide to Catching Wild Ingredients in the Forrest_?" Madam Pince looked through her records and nodded.

"It's located in the back of the library, just follow this passage back and once you come to the end of the passage turn right until you come to an end. There should be a little alcove of books and place to sit and make sure it's the book you want. It's on the second shelf from the top. Will you need any help?"

"No, I should be fine, thank you very much." I headed down the passage she had designated and found it was much longer than she had made it sound. The passage way continued past what seemed like fifty rows until I came to the end. I turned right and only had to walk about twenty feet until I reached the small alcove containing an overstuffed deep blue chair and a half.

I reached for the second shelf but it was out of reach for my five foot and six inches. "Need help?" A voice mused from behind me. I jumped and whirled coming around to face Malfoy. 'Oh shit. What is he doing back here.' "Um, no. Thanks I'm fine." I turned back around and pulled the blue armchair over beneath the shelf I was trying to reach. Standing upon the seat I easily grabbed the book and jumped back down to the floor. I moved the chair back to it's original position and magically cleaned it. "See, no problems."

I started to head past him back out to the main part of the library but Malfoy blocked my path. "Ah, see that's where your wrong. We do have problem." I looked up at the maliciousness underlining his voice. His ice blue eyes bore down on me. I backed up and as the back of my knees hit the chair I realized I had no place to go. "What kind of problem?" I asked my voice calm even as I panicked. 'What am I going to do? I've been back into a corner, well alcove. Come on Hermione, THINK!'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

i'm sorry guys but it's kinda short again, i've been sick and well I'm not really up to writing much.

Gothhottie, okay here's your update, read on! find out what he does.

Matches, thanks I'm really glad you love it! I've been sick so I haven't been writing as long becuase I'm having trouble staying awake or not sneezing and coughing constantly. They will get longer though!

SexySlytherin, thanks! welcome to my story! enjoy the chapter

Lady of the Moon, did I translate that right? I don't speak french, that is french right? Femme de la Lune? Well don't worry I plan on writing more and thanks I'm really enjoying portraying the characters in way which we don't always see them.

Hey Ray, enjoy it! there's not much of a cliffy here but you do learn some interesting stuff about Malfoy

Jaleo-no, thank YOU for being so awesome! i added the so because well i dunno it just seemed to go and because you've commented more than once which means you came back to read more! WOOT!

Twidaleedee again I'm sorry for the shortness in the chapters but I'm really not up to writing much!

Ashley Nikole, i am evil aren't i? I keep making you'll wait for more of the story and leave you with cliff hangers, and you're getting more, right NOW! read on!

Hi Natty, welcome to the story! I actually just recieved notice of your review while I was typing in all these comments here so is pretty much immediately soon enough for an update?

* * *

"What kind of problem?" Malfoy repeated. "Well it just might be the fact the you kneed me earlier. Or that lacy black matching underwear. But I think the real problem here is that after I left you I had take care of that problem you left me with, alone." 

"Problem?" I repeated playing the confused naive girl, "I didn't leave you with a problem. You're the one who left me baffled and confused!" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at this.

"No problem hm? Well maybe you don't remember everything this morning but I certainly do and it was hard." Malfoy smirked at his own joke and I decided to stay on this naive little girl track.

"Listen, I don't care how your memory works and if it was difficult to remember things or not." Malfoy's grin began to fade and I put on an angry face, remembering the lump on my temple currently being hidden by my hair. "And I do remember this morning. You hit me in the head with a book. Do you remember that?" Malfoy looked confused, somewhere along the way he'd lost control of the ball and was struggling to get it back.

"Yeah I remember and I also remember what you were wearing at the time." He began to smirk again. "I also remember a rather interesting look in your eye when I backed you into the wall. A mix of curiosity and anger. You strike me as a very passionate person Granger and I'm going to give myself the privilege of acquainting you with it." He smirked at me and all vestiges of the naive girl were gone.

"Giving yourself the privilege? What would you say if I were to tell you that I've already been in touch with my "passion" ? That you know less about me than you thought you did. I'm not as innocent as I may seem but there's no way you'll ever find out how naughty I truly am. Oh, and that look you were talking about. Some of it may have been anger, but the rest was definitely repulsion." 'Okay so maybe most of that wasn't true but the anger and repulsion was, besides he doesn't know if I'm lying or not!'

I walked around a stunned Malfoy and walked back down the passage way. I started to walk down the long straightaway but then realized I didn't have the book anymore. I slipped into one of the side rows of books waiting for Malfoy to pass by so I could go back and get that book.

I saw Malfoy come trudging down the passage muttering quite loudly probably because he didn't think anyone was there. "...not a problem if she wasn't so fucking pretty and didn't have all that fire in her I'd say to hell with this...but damn it she is pretty and has a fiery passion inside her. If I hadn't been so fucking mean. I tried not to be mean this year but the first thing she hears me say is, 'All you ever see her with is guys, what a harlot, but what else can you expect from a mudblood.' But I wasn't talking about her. It was that damn Hufflepuff who kept trying to sit on my lap. I mean, yeah, I did say mudblood but it just kind of came out. I don't mean anything by it, it's just been pound into my head for so many years..." Malfoy's voice faded as he got farther down the rows.

I ran back down to alcove and got the book which I had apparently dropped on the floor at some point. I walked slowly back up to the main part of the library thinking about what I had just overheard. 'I mean he couldn't have known I was there to hear it...he didn't call me the harlot...that's interesting. He didn't mean anything by mudblood? The less than affectionate nickname he's been calling me since our second year and to him it means nothing? I'm so confused. Something must have happened, but what?'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

okay, they are slowly getting longer

Ray, waiting's a bitch isn't it? thanks i'm getting better but it's been like 5 days now so I'm hoping soon I'll be better

Welcome Kafeforever, enjoy the story!

Blu Kali, thanks for the encouragement, enjoy the chapter!

Cupcakes-20, thanks! welcome to the story! enjoy it!

Lady of Moon, woot! enjoy the chapter!

Natty, I thought I did leave a review for chapter 9 but now I'm not sure, I'll go make sure! Wootness! Let me know about the new story!

SexySlytherin, read on and find out!

Gentileschi, welcome! enjoy the chpater!

Filthy x Gorgeous, thanks :) sorry about the cliff hangers but they are such a good place to leave a chapter! hugs back

* * *

I walked obliviously to my work station in the library not noticing the strange look from Madam Pince. I sat down on my chair and set my book on the table all the while wondering, 'What the hell? He thinks I'm pretty? He didn't want to be mean? Why did he change his mind? What happened?' Questions cascaded through brain and I couldn't concentrate on anything. 'All that teasing...was he being serious? Was he flirting with me? Was Draco Malfoy, the one whom made my life living hell all these years, interested in me?' 

I felt on odd sensation on the back of my neck. I looked over my shoulder to find Malfoy staring at me, his face unreadable. He looked me straight in the eye, then turned his gaze upon my desk, then back up to meet my eyes. I took the hint and looked down at my desk. I picked up the book I had just laid there. Underneath it was a white piece of paper folded in half. I picked it up and opened it up.

_Granger,_

_Where were you? You didn't come out of the passage, at least not before me. I asked Madam Pince. Spying on me were you? I'll have you know that there are consequences for those who think to spy on me...your's should be fun to decide. Something involving that black lace maybe...and this time I won't need to hit you with something to get you on your back._

Shit! Damn it! He knows I heard him, I wonder if he realized what he said. I reread the last bit again and blanched. "On your back"...this cannot be good...and yet, I find myself intrigued. 'ACK! Hermione, get a hold of your self. You should not be thinking about this! No...not that...think of something else...but what...Oh! The poison ivy boxers! I wonder if the guys have figured it out yet. I'll have to remember to talk to them about it. Hmm...Malfoy wants to get into my pants right? So maybe I can use that to my advantage. Maybe I can convince him that I **_want_ **to do it with him, then leave him a "present" for him to wear for our special night...hmm, which kind of boxers should I transfigure it into? Black lace!'

I picked up my quill and another piece of paper.

_Malfoy,_

_Okay, so maybe I was spying but not intentionally. I'd left my book back in the alcove and instead of confronting you again I hid in an aisle until you walked by. I'm beginning to think that the consequence you wrote of isn't such a bad idea. Maybe you'd like to find out exactly how naught I am. But before we go ahead with this I want to get you a present...involving black lace, after all fair is fair._

I stuck the note in the book, just a corner of it peeking out. I stood up and walked over to Malfoy's table. He watched me warily, probably getting ready to defend himself should I attack him with book. I dropped the book on his desk with a loud thunk. "Fine, you can borrow this but I want it back before the end of the class time Ferret." Malfoy glared at me and then at Seamus who let out a low chuckle. 'Wow. That was different. He didn't really seem to mean it when he glared at me but when Seamus laughed he seemed to mean it. Interesting.' I looked at the book, back at Malfoy, winked, then sat down.

Behind me I heard Malfoy open the book and heard the sound of the paper being unfolded. Then he didn't make a sound. I could just imagine him reading the note. Reading her explanation of where she was then him trying to remember exactly what he had said. Then after reading the second part of the note I can just see him sitting there with a satisfied smirk on his face. I went back to studying and getting my materials together.

About five minutes before the time was up a large heavy object dropped in front of me. It was my book. I looked above me to see Malfoy looming over me. He looked at the book, then at me, winked, smirked, then went back to his desk. I opened the book and found another note inside.

_Granger,_

_A ferret am I? Well this ferret is extremely interesting in finding out exactly how naughty you are. Fine, I'm going to give you three days to get this surprise for me in order. Friday night. Meet me in the common room at 8 o'clock that night. Until then I'll just have to remember you in black lace._

'Okay, three days, well two I'm going to give him the present Friday morning...this...should be good.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totaly blows! Thanks! Da Goose

Ray, thanks, it always feels good to hear to someone likes my story, even if they've told be before.

Cupcakes, I'm sooo glad you like it!

Gentileschi read on! see what happens!

Pshycodemented, welcome! please read and review! please! ;)

Filthy x Gorgeous that's actually pretty much how I was feeling at the end of chapter i was thinking, "hmm, this could be fun...to write though, i'd never do it"

Sweetypi, thanks, you're a sweetie pie! I'm not sure how many chapters, whenever I finished I guess but probably around like 20ish I'll let you know when I"m heading towards the end!

twidaleedee , you used woot! that's soooo hott! I love that word!

Gothhottie, don't cry! and yes she is being quite evil isn't she? YAY!

* * *

When the class ended I gathered up all of my things and checked out _A Guide to Catching Wild Ingredients in the Forrest_. Without so much as a glance at Malfoy I walked out of the library heading toward the common room. Once I was there I dumped off my bags and was going to head down to dinner, but then I realized there was still twenty minutes until dinner even began and I could talk to the guys about the boxers. I searched through my bag to find the two notes that Malfoy had written me and put them away in my drawer, should anyone else find them...I would never hear the end of it. 

I walked back into the common room to get some water from the kitchenette when I noticed something odd. There was a fire going in the fire place but the smoke was an ominous purple while the fire itself was shoots of blue and pink. 'Dumbledore?' I thought to myself. 'Maybe he's really trying to convince us about that unity thing.' I wasn't really sure what do and ended up just staring at the fire, mesmerized. I didn't hear someone enter the room, or even when that same person called my name but suddenly I was aware of another's presence and turned to find Malfoy staring at me, he looked almost concerned.

"Granger, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. This fire's just really strange, it's blue and pink and the smoke is purple." Malfoy came and stood beside me staring at the fire, I watched his face to see his reaction. "Isn't it weird? I came out to get a drink and it looked like this. I didn't even start a fire, did you?"

"No I didn't." We both turned in unison to look at the fire. Suddenly the room span and once again everything went dark...this time though, no one was awake to say "Damn". When I opened my eyes I was lying on the couch again. I quickly looked down and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that this time I wasn't wearing my underwear, I was still in my school robes. "Awake already?" a female voice said.

I looked up in surprise but I didn't see anyone. I did a quick scan of the room. Malfoy lay on the opposite couch apparently still out cold. There really wasn't anything different...except the fire was out. I called out nervously, "Is someone there?"

"Yes, and don't be afraid, you were only out for about a minute. I promise you were safe all the while. What is interesting however," continued the disembodied voice, "Is that you have woken up before the wizard. No others have woken up so quickly. Oh, but how I go on. Let me introduce myself." A purple cloud began to billow out of the fireplace. "I," the cloud seemed to say as it began to shape itself, "am your guardian." The shape began to materialize and I gasped as it began to take the form of a panther. "My name is Gidea."

"Hello Gidea, I am Hermione." I feel like I'm going crazy yet, I don't feel threatened by this large animal. "What do you mean guardian? Are we in danger? And is it bad that I woke up more quickly than others?"

"Full of questions aren't we little one. I'll start with your first question. No, you are not in danger. I am the equivalent of a witch's familiar, however there are two of you and only one of me so Dumbledore has taken to calling me the guardian." I opened my mouth to ask about Dumbledore, 'I knew he was involved some how.' but Gidea continued on.

"Listen now, ask later little one. Once they've graduated most witches and wizards obtain a familiar. I'm here to get you used to a familiar before you receive one, all students in their seventh year receive a guardian. I am the Head Boy and Girl's guardian. Now, the familiar can come in any shape or size of animal. I once knew an elephant who was a wizard's familiar, thank goodness we were from Africa because and African Elephant in the middle of the city would look kind of odd, in Africa, not so much. Anyway, the familiars give advice and offer opinions on things that their witch or wizard is going through.

Now as for you waking up before others that simply means that you don't need as much guidance because you have so many people who can and do help you on a regular basis. This one over here though seems as if he doesn't he hasn't even started to stir yet, you did only a few seconds after the spell was performed. Oh, that's another thing. Familiars can do simple magic, but their specialty is the ability to become invisible so that they can be there for you even if they cannot be seen."

"Gidea, does it matter that I have a cat, I mean you won't attack him or anything will you?"

"Gidea shook her head, "No, no of course not. I'm housebroken." 'I could have sworn she just winked...so that's good Crookshanks is safe...hmm..Crookshanks...he couldn't be...could he? I mean that would explain why Dumbledore let me bring him eventhough cats are not listed on the allowed pets list. And Sirius...I mean he knew he was good, he even helped Sirius to get to Wormtail.

"Um, Gidea...is it possible that I may have already found my familiar. I mean I do know that there are a lot of people I can turn to for guidance but just maybe, is there a chance?" Gidea looked thoughtful and then nodded her head.

"It is extremely rare that you would have found your familiar already, no one else has found their familiar before completing their training but there is a small minute chance that you did, after all, you did wake up before any one I've ever known. I mean look at that one, he must really be alone. Most are usually beginning to come out of it by now." I stood up and walked over to my door.

"If I showed you my cat, whom I'm beginning to believe is my familiar would you be able to tell?" Gidea nodded and I opened my door. I walked in and grabbed Crookshanks off the bed. Cradling him in my arms I walked back into the common room. Crookshanks saw Gidea but didn't hiss or go on the defense at all. Instead he just meowed at her looked back up at me.

"Oh Little One! Oh my!" Gidea said in awe. "You did it! I cannot believe it! No one has found their familiar this early! I cannot believe it! You seemed to already know he was your familiar, but how?" I sat down and told Gidea of Sirius and everything that had happened in the third year. "I do believe," she said after hearing the entire story, "that you found him so early because you needed him. Had it not been for Crookshanks here an innocent man would have become subject to a most horrible fate."

A sudden moan startled me and I twisted to Malfoy struggling to an upright position. He looked at me and started to smile, but then saw the large panther sitting on the floor. "Okay, Hermione back away slowly. Oh fuck! How did this panther get here?" Malfoy rose slowly from the couch watching Gidea cautiously.

"Watch your language young man." Gidea scolded Malfoy. Malfoy stared, disbelievingly at Gidea.

"You...you..you talk?" he said clearly amazed.

"Yes I do young man. Now why don't you sit back down and I'll explain what I've just told Little One here. Little One," apparently that was me. "Why don't you go out into the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore is waiting to talk to you one on one to see how this goes. Each house is checked on by their House leader, Dumbledore is yours."

I stood up to leave placing Crookshanks on the floor and headed toward the door. Malfoy shot up from the couch and grabbed my arm. "Granger, please, don't leave. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it."

"Malfoy, it's okay." I said in soft soothing tones, trying to comfort him. He may be an ass but right now he was frightened ass. "Her name is Gidea and I promise you that you'll be safe. In fact, if she kills you, you can haunt me for the rest of my life." Malfoy laughed weakly but there was more confidence then there had been before. I left the room while Gidea sat down the couch where I had been sitting, across from Malfoy. I entered the Great Hall and found it empty except for the Headmaster who was sitting at the table beside the door.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Everything went well?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah it was fine. I was really scared at first but Gidea was really nice. So how long have you known that Crookshanks was my familiar." The Headmaster smiled and even laughed.

"Is he really your familiar? I wondered sometimes but never very seriously gave the chance much thought. I just thought you were a cat person." He laughed gaily. "So tell me how did it go?"

"Well I learned a lot. Did you know that I'm apparently very odd?" Dumbledore laughed again and shook his head. "How so Ms. Granger?"

"Well I am the first person she's known of who has come out of the trance so quickly. Although I'm willing to bet I didn't beat Harry and Ron by much. Apparently I have a lot of people who I can turn to for good advice and help when I need it. Also I have Crookshanks which makes me think that while Harry and Ron have the same people, I have a familiar already and I would have woken up quicker than them.

That's another thing. Did you know that I am the only witch or wizard to have found their familiar so early in life?" Dumbledore shook his head in surprise. "And I agree with Gidea when she said it was fated. Had I not found Crookshanks just before my third year began can you imagine what would have happened to Sirius that year? It was Crookshanks who saw both Sirius and Peter for who they were. But there is one questions I forgot to ask Gidea," Dumbledore arched an eyebrow. "Why haven't I heard Crookshanks speak?"

"Ah, that's a good question. It is to my understanding that familiars do not receive their voice until their witch or wizards has graduated, only then can they search for them. Crookshanks must have realized early on that while he couldn't talk you needed him anyway. What a clever cat."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

A/N: Sorry this is sooo short but well...it just seemed like a good place to stop, that and I'm sick and going to fall asleep at my computer so enjoy it, I'm sorry it's short. I went to the doctor's today, the nirse sent me home from school and recommended that since I'd had this for so long to go see them. I have walking pneumonia, which is pretty much just an inflamation of the lungs and lots of coughing on my part! But i don't have a temperature so that's really good!

Cupcake, sorry it's not much of an update but I think it's significant all the same, and I'll probably update really soon, like later tonight!

Blu Kali, it isn't it? a new twist, I haven't seen this plot yet so it's my own creation

Firefairy, welcome! Sorry it's short, but enjoy all the same.

Nat, I'm sorry you don't like it, is there anything specific about it you don't like? Something that didn't seem to gel with you?

Filthy x Gorgeous, YAY Crookshanks! but Draco Malfoy anytime should always be good just because it's him,even if it is sad, but it MAY be significant!hint hint nudge nudge

Michelle Felton , thanks and welcome. I don't know much about the wiccan religion but i've heard familiars in many places, so thanks that's cool to know!

Gentileschi, thanks! I love J.K. Rowling's stories but I wanted to add something that would make it uniquely mine!

Twidaleedee, you don't like it? is there some specific part that you don't like about it? I'd like to know!

* * *

I nodded my head and we sat there for another minute or two in silence before Gidea and Malfoy came out. They both looked calm but Malfoy's eyes seemed troubled and preoccupied. 'I wonder if Gidea told Malfoy about the significance of the long length of time passed before he woke up.' I watched Malfoy warily as he sat down beside me on the bench. He looked over at me and gave me a ghost of a smile. Normally I would just dismiss it and sat 'Karma.' but for some reason I couldn't and began to rethink the poison ivy idea.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" He looked up at the sounded of his name and nodded. 'Oh yeah that's reassuring.' I thought sarcastically. "Malfoy, seriously. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed wearily. "Just a little disappointed that's all."

"Disappointed? What do you mean? It's something to look forward to. Not something to dread." I asked curiously. I looked over to see what had happened to Dumbledore and Gidea, neither of them had said a word and I wasn't exactly sure what I should say to him. 'They're gone! Where could they have gone?' Had I been paying attention earlier instead of watching Malfoy I would have seen Dumbledore and Gidea watch the two of us and after a quick look at each other fade into the background to observe us without our notice.

"You don't understand Granger." he sighed again and put his head in his hands. 'Well I can't understand unless you tell me dumbass!' I thought but instead I said, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No." he said with a sudden harshness as his mood swiftly changed into anger. "It's nothing that you would understand. You didn't grow in the wizarding world. Remember?" he snarled as he said these last words. I drew back confused at his sudden caustic tone. 'What just happened? I mean before in the library he had said that my being muggle born witch...that it didn't matter to him...but now...it does?'

"Fine. Be like that Malfoy, but know this. If you think you're going to run hot and cold on me you better think again. I can deal with you one way or the other but you better make up your mind because if you don't I'm not going to be a happy person. If I'm not happy and you're the reason...there's no way you'll be happy either." I stood up walked over to the Gryfindor table and sat down on the bench to wait for the students to begin to come for dinner. I didn't look at Malfoy once as I waited for Harry, Ron, and Neville. There's some planning that needed to go underway. 'Bring on the poison ivy!'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

I said I'd update soon! Half an hour later...is that fast enough? ;)

* * *

Students began to file into the Great Hall and I watched the crowd anxiously searching for the guys. After a few minutes Neville came into the Great Hall and sat down beside me. "Hi Hermione. How was the library?"

"It was alright. I got a book I need to study for our NEWT. How was potions without me? Who did you end up sitting next to?"

"It wasn't that bad. Since Seamus left too Dean and I partnered up. He's not as good as you were with helping me but At least I didn't get stuck with some Slytherin who would have rather seen me fail the class."

"Speaking of Slytherins. What's the latest on the poison ivy boxers because I know we were going to wait until we went to Hogsmeade but I was kind of hoping we could get it done by Friday morning."

"Got something special planned?" A voice said from beside me. I looked up to find Harry and Ron who were just sitting down.

"Yeah actually I do." I told the three of them about what had happened with Malfoy earlier...leaving out the black lace and the kneeing. Only once was I interrupted when Harry cried out, "Easy access!" after I told him about Malfoy's remark on my underwear or what he thought was a lack there of.

"Oh this going to be good." Ron laughed after I finished telling them about the notes and my plan. "But how are we going to get poison ivy."

"That's easy." Neville said surprisingly confident yet again. "Poison ivy is very common in wooded areas...like a forest."

"Where are we going to find a-Oh you can't mean...no! Neville we are not going into the forbidden forest! Not again!" Ron said fiercely. "What if the spiders are still there?" he shuddered violently as he remembered the incident from our second year.

"No..." I said slowly. "Maybe we won't have to. Neville do you think you could convince Hagrid that we need the poison ivy for Herbology? He knows a lot about the grounds and I know he goes into the forest quite often."

"Yeah, we probably could...but what if he checks with Professor Sprout?" Neville asked nervously.

"That's a good point." Harry said thoughtfully. "Well, what if you just tell Hagrid that you want to study it? Would that work? Some kind of side project you're working on?"

"Yeah." I agreed, "That would work. I don't know though, I mean I know it was my idea but I feel a little bad using Hagrid like this. You don't suppose we could just tell him the truth do you?"

Ron considered this, "Maybe. I mean Malfoy did tell McGonagall about Norbert in our first year. He might want to get him back for it. Although maybe not I mean he is a teacher now and he would do and has done anything to protect that position. Unless of course you account when he attacked those ministry officials when they attacked McGonagall. We could always ask him though. After dinner maybe?"

We all agreed and began to eat our dinner. When dinner was over and students began to head back to their houses we all went up to the teacher's table to talk to Hagrid. When he saw us grouped there he came over with a big smile. "How hav' you all bin doin'?" he said coming to stand beside us buffing Harry on the shoulder with his large hand and Harry had to grab Ron's arm to keep from falling over.

"We've been good. Listen Hagrid, there's something we want to ask you." I said drawing closer to Hagrid so that we wouldn't be overheard but Harry gave me a look that said he'd do it. Which made sense, Hagrid was next to him anyway. Hagrid bent down and Harry whispered in his ear, telling him the plan. Hagrid straightened and tried to frown but his beetle eyes sparkled.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you, that's unethical." he said but then he bent down and looked us all the eye. "If I was going to help you I'd look behind my house after our class tomorrow for a brown bag that may have something that would help you inside." He winked and walked away grinning.

"I cannot believe that worked!" I exclaimed looking after Hagrid. I turned to look at the others and found them all grinning like mad. I began to smile too and then to my horror I started to giggle. "Oh this is going to be so good." The three nodded and Ron's face began to turn red as he held back is laughter. We all said goodnight and went to bed. When I got into the common room either Malfoy had gone to his room already or hadn't returned yet.

I went over to my desk once I got in my room and opened the top drawer pulling out the diary Dumbledore had let in the room for me. I stuck both of the notes that Malfoy had given me in it and then laid down on my bed with the diary and a ballpoint pen I'd brought from home. A quill and an ink bottle are just to dangerous to have on a bed. I opened the journal and began to write.

_Journal,_

_Today was...weird. First I got up and went to get juice, Malfoy came up behind me and scared the shit out of me. I dropped the glass and got a cut on my leg. Then he makes an asinine comment about my sleep clothes and Harry which I'm not even going to dignify but writing in here. Then I thought well the hell with being nice I'm just going mess with his mind. So I acted all sluttish, getting close to him, saying things about the satin sheets, I ran my hand down his chest, rested it on his hip then started going toward his crotch but right before I got there I kneed him. Then there was this big episode where he accidently hit me with a book and all I was wearing was my underwear and bra Then he pressed me up against a wall pushing his erection into my hip, which was just weird. I mean hello, it's Malfoy how could he be turned on by me. But then in the library I heard him saying things about him trying to be nice, and him thinking I was pretty and that he didn't really mean anything when he called me a "mudblood" I'm beginning to get really confused because later on he was a total ass. So now Harry, Neville, Ron and I are planning a revenge involving black lace boxer shorts. This should be a lot fun._

_H._

I sat the book on the night stand beside my bed and changed into my sleep clothes, another tank top and shorts combo. I climbed into bed and began to get comfortable when there was a knock at my door. 'Huh? Malfoy wouldn't want to talk to me so who could it be? Was there something I was supposed to do? Oh, maybe it's Gidea, I haven't seen her yet tonight.'

"Who is it?"

"Hermione, it's me...Draco."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

formally joelle drees , i agree and there were getting to be quite a few so i put them all at the end!

* * *

"Draco? Is something wrong?" I called from my bed. 'He called me Hermione and he said Draco, not Malfoy. That's really weird. Something must really be wrong.'

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." 'Draco Malfoy needs to talk to me? This should be interesting.' I looked down to make sure all of my body parts were covered up and then realized I was in bed.

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a moment." I quickly shrugged on a bathrobe pulling it closed with a lose knot. I moved the comfortable leather chair from behind my desk over next to the arm chair and walked over to the door. When I opened it Malfoy stood there looking slightly haggard and worse for wear. I motioned him in a gave him a choice of seats. He collasped into my leather chair and I curled up in the arm chair. "So what's up?"

He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath letting it out on a sigh. "Okay, listen I know that you and I don't get along all that well. And I know that we fight...a lot but we need to stop. We need to try to get along." I don't know exactly what I expected him to say but that was definitely not it.

"Any specific reason for this sudden truce you want?"

"Actually it wasn't my idea. Dumbledore keeps getting on me that we should be nicer to each other and I would much rather just say 'The hell with it.' but I know that if you found out and I didn't tell you then the chance of Friday night happening are shot to hell."

"Well...there's an honest answer." 'So, he just wants a truce to get Dumbledore off his back and is letting me know so he can get in my pants...wow...such a nice guy deserves a prize...how about the biggest jackass in the world award?' I had to fight not to roll my eyes. 'Okay I need to agree because this Friday is revenge time.' "Okay. Let's do it."

Malfoy let out a sigh of relief and got up heading toward the door. "Wait!" I called, one more questions still on my mind. "Is that why you called me Hermione? To get Dumbledore to stop bothering you?"

Malfoy turned and looked me straight in the eye. "No, I want to be on a first name basis with you."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. I could see a little bit of a smirk when he said that.

"Because, on Friday, when you come, I want to hear you scream my name not my surname."

"Why you...you asshole, you fucking piece of shit!" He started toward me and I was too busy thinking up names to call him to see the glint in his eye. "You self-righteous son of a bitch. Who the hell do you think-mph" I ended as his mouth covered mine stopping the string of curses flying out my mouth. 'Ow! Ow! Too hard! This isn't nice he's hurting my mouth! If only he'd easy up this would be so bad...wait! Did I just say or well think that kissing Malfoy isn't that bad? Oh this cannot be good. Oh, but it could feel so good...besides we do want him to think I want him. My god Hermione you are rationalizing and you know it.'

I pulled back and Malfoy looked at me. "A little bit softer. You were hurting me." He nodded and kissed me again. This time the kiss was gentler but still hard and passionate. All in all, it was just right. This time he pulled away, "Better?" he asked. He leaned down and began to trail soft kisses down the side of my face and onto my neck. 'Oh shit! Hermione! This is not good! You should not be responding to Malfoy like this.' I shivered as he bit the side of my neck softly. I felt him smile against the side of my neck and pulled back.

"Malfoy..."

"Draco. Please Hermione called me Draco." 'Oh man this is bizarre.'

"Fine. Draco, this is a little weird. I mean it's you. You and I have hated each other for the past six years. Why are we attracted to each other now? Why is it different?" 'Oh Fuck! Did I just say out loud that I was attracted to him? Damn it! I hadn't even admitted that to myself yet and I've already told him! What the hell am I going to do?'

"You know I never understood that. Why did you hate me?" he asked me and he sounded sincere but still I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? You've made fun of my friends, my backround, and of me. I know that you've been brought up on hating everyone who isn't pureblood but it hurt me damn it! You didn't even know me and yet you judged me. You may tell me that everyone expect you to act a certain way because you're a Malfoy but it wouldn't have mattered to me. I didn't know anything about you. If you had walked up to me and started talking to me and acted like everyone else I wouldn't have known that it was unusual. Instead you made of fun for being a muggle born." I took a deep breath trying to contain my rage when he opened his mouth to speak.

"No! Don't even start!" I said before he could begin to speak. "I'm not done. You were angry with me because I made better grades than you but grades have nothing to do with a person. Take Neville Longbottom for example." Malfoy let out a snort at the name. "Don't you snort at Neville. He has compassion, he understands people, and believe it or not is very clever as long as Snape's not around. But you Draco Malfoy, you judged that because I was good in school that I was a know it all bitch. Well surprise, surprise but I don't know everything. I am constantly learning but because I'm excited to learn and share what I learn I am ridiculed.

Then there's Harry and Ron. My best friends! You made fun of Ron from literally day one here. You know nothing about him except that his family doesn't have a lot of extra money. But you know what? They're happy! Much happier than I expect you are with just you, your mother and your father in that big ol' house you're always bragging about. Ron is one of the most courageous men I know and I hope that one day you will regret it all.

"And Harry. Before Harry was even a year old his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. And stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to be so scared of a man that I won't even bare to say his name. Harry and Dumbledore taught me that. Right, Harry. After Harry's parents were killed and Voldemort failed to kill Harry he went to live with his horrible Aunt and Uncle. They have a son who kind of remind me of you except he's fat but he's just as mean and nasty to Harry who does not deserve it. So after living at his Aunt and Uncle's for ten years he finds out that he's a wizard.

Not only is he a wizard but probably one of the most famous of all time for something cannot remember. He doesn't even want all this attention he gets for it. He doesn't want to have to deal with what he does. He has to avoid Voldemort while trying to find a way to destroy him AND he has to be a teenager! Would you have been able to deal with all of that? Oh and did I mention that his only hope for a good parents was killed two years ago. So you know what Malfoy? Fuck off!"

His face hadn't changed once the entire time I ranted and yelled at him. When I was done he stood up and walked to the door. Right before he was closed the door he turned and looked back at me sadly, "I do regret it Hermione. All of it."

* * *

Okay, unless you want to read my comments to people who review me, stop reading! Thanks for reading my story anyway! Da Goose

Ray, woot is an amazing word! Thanks for reading! And thanks for writing too! I'm sorry you're sick! get better! we're just a bunch of sickie you and me huh? ;)

Gothhottie, thanks! his face would have funny to see a panther in the middle of room wouldn't it? you're actually going to have to wait for awhile to find out what Gidea said to malfoy, i already know but neither Hermione or you will find out until the end, it's going to be the closing line in my story!

Jaleo, thanks! i wanted to try something different and i came up with this plot :)

VampressKiss, welcome! sorry there's not a lot of action here yet but I didn't want them to just start going at it, something has to give them a bond, just give me two or three more chapters, it's coming!

Hawaiian-Rachael, welcome! enjoy the story! i'm glad you like it!

iamm3, I wanna say Lauren, is that right? well i'm glad it does! i know what you mean! sometimes plots can become monotonous so i'm glad mine hasn't!

Alley Mack , welcome! thanks, and cliff hangers have seem to become my specialty!

Lady of the Moon, I'm glad and I didn't want to stray too far from the real characters, besides he may have changed a little, but still he's a Malfoy! Thanks on the advice on Hermione's journals and I agree, they don't seem to match her so i'm going to work on that! thanks!

Nat, i'm sorry I'm evil and cliff hangers...well they just seem to come natural to me! thanks i've got medicine now so i'm not coughing as much!

Gentileschi, thanks i'm on a bunch of medicine now so i'm getting there! just cross your fingers for no fever becuase that can lead in full on pneumonia! i'm glad you like my story, read on and find out more!

Cupcake, i'm glad you like no matter how long or short it is! that makes me happy! and i'm very happy you find it funny!

formally joelle drees, welcome to the story!

SpikesDreamer,it'shard for Germione to do a complete turn from the Draco she knew for 6 years so it's going to take some time and an explanation...to come later! ;)

Michelle Felton, ENJOY!

sexyslytherin2 , im sorry! but cliff hangers are sooo much fun! plus it guarentees you'll come back!

blu kali , i know i know! we're getting there! just be patient! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

I sat down on the bed and stared at my closed door._"I do regret it Hermione. All of it." _'Why can't this ever be easy? Why does this boy seem to confuse me so much this year? He sounds so sorry. What am I going to do about the boxers? Maybe I'll just say he hasn't worn them yet or maybe I'll tell them I can't get the spell to work. I don't know. I just know that there was so much sadness in his eyes and voice that there is no way he could have been lying when he said that. I can't do it. I can't give him poison ivy boxers. I need to talk to him though because there is no way I can go through with Friday night. Damn it! This sucks! I want to help him! I can't help it! I just do.' I looked at Crookshanks who was sitting on the bed. He looked at me and then at the door and back at me again.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I got up and walked over to my door preparing myself to go talk to Malfoy. When I opened my door Gidea was standing just outside it. "Ah good, Little One. I was just coming to find you and actually do my job and give you advice but it seems you've done it your self or has your clever cat helped you yet again."

"I was going to talk to him. Crookshanks just thought I should do it now." I admitted and Gidea nodded her head in agreement. I started toward his room but then stopped to look at Gidea. "What was wrong this evening? When you and Draco came down to the Great Hall something was seriously wrong."

"I cannot tell you now Little One but in time all will become clear."

"Alright." I sighed knowing that to argue would useless. I walked over to Malfoy's door and paused with my hand mid-air. I looked over to see both Crookshanks and Gidea watching me, both nodded their heads so took a deep breath. As I moved my hand to knock on the door it opened and knocked on Malfoy's shoulder. "Oh! I'm sorry." I said surprised.

"Don't be. Can I help you?" he asked almost wearily. I smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Can I come in and talk?"

He looked surprised but moved back to let me enter then stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "I was going to get a drink. Do you want anything? A glass of water?" I nodded and he left to get the drinks. While he was gone I looked around his room which unsurprisingly looked just like mine except his room was fashioned in deep blue and greens where as mine was various shades of red. I was surprised by the blue though. I expected the room to be mostly green. Malfoy came back into the room and handed me the water. He sat down on his bed and I crossed legged next to him.

"Okay." We both said. He started to open his mouth but I held up my hand. "No, let me go first please." He nodded his agreement and I went on. "Alright, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I went too far and you're right we need to be friends. It's just that I would rather be friends for the sake of being friends not because Dumbledore said so. Part of being friends is excepting them for everything and while I don't think it's fair the way you judged me I do understand. If you hadn't acted a certain way towards me than you would have had to deal with a lot more than I think I realized. I do still think it unfair about Harry and Ron too but again it was the way you were brought up. Maybe if you were to spend time with them you'd see. They aren't bad, not at all. I do want to be your friend Draco, we just have to take this one step at a time."

"Are you done?" he asked me and not unkindly and I nodded. "My turn and you can't interrupt. Don't apologize. You're absolutely right. I grew up in a world that I didn't realize until this past summer was very closed minded and very wrong. When you were little you were taught right and wrong. I was taught we are right, they are wrong. When I was little the only other children I knew were all purebloods because my parents didn't associate with those who didn't have pure lineage. When we came to Hogwarts that first year it was the first time I'd encountered others who weren't pureblood. We were eleven, by that time all this pureblood madness had been ingrained into my head and I just believed everything my parents told me.

There were little things that I knew were wrong. Like when I called you a...well a 'mublood' for the first time in our second year you were so upset and I felt it was wrong but I was twelve and for an immature twelve year old it was funny to make fun of others. Before our fourth year here we saw each other in the woods when the deatheaters were levitating that family. Why do you think I was in the woods? I'm not even going to pretend like you don't know that my father's a deatheater, everyone does.

I was hiding from him. He wanted me to join them but I was positive that levitating and torturing them was wrong. They had done nothing wrong and didn't deserve it. I also knew you didn't deserve anything to happen to you so in the woods I made a rude comment about Ron and Harry not wanting them to find you. It worked. You all went deeper into the forest. Farther away from my father and his friends.

Hermione," He grabbed my hand, "If my father had seen you..." he actually shuddered and his grip tightened on my hand. "I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened. In the past year and even before that I've been trying harder and harder not to use words like 'mudblood' and not to judge people on their blood. Sometimes, like earlier this year, when I'm around others who use it the word just comes out. I wasn't talking about you by the way. I would never call you a harlot."

"I know." I patted his hand that clasped mine with my free hand. "I heard you in the library. You said you didn't mean anything by it, and I believed you even then." He gave me a small smile then took a deep breath then continue on not releasing my hand.

"I know it's was unfair of me and I'm trying to correct my ways. Will you help me? I'll do whatever you want. I will spend time getting to know Potter and Weasly. Even Longbottom. Did you ever notice that he's really good in Herbology? You should suggest he become a teacher. I listened to him explain something to Crabbe and he actually understood it!" I smiled broadly at Draco. 'Draco had changed! He really had.'

"Well why don't you tell him? Well, maybe not right away, after Snape I think you and Voldemort are constantly battling for who scares him the most." Draco laughed and I could tell he was feeling better. "Now, I'm going to have to have a long talk with Harry, Ron, and Neville but I don't think it'll take long to convince them as long as you all promise to play nice."

"I promise!" Draco said enthusiastically. He finally let go of my hand, I'm not sure I wanted him to but he seemed happy and I wanted to see what he was going to do. "Well, I'll do my best which is getting a lot better and I'm sure they'll be the same way. Hermione!" He jumped off the bed and picked me up in his arms twirling me around in a circle. "You meant it! You're going to help me!" I laughed as he put me back on the floor.

"Yes, yes, of course I'm going to help you! But," I got serious again, "I do have one more question. What happened this summer that changed everything?"

Draco Malfoy smiled genuinely for the first time I can ever rememeber and said happily, "I left home, and my parents, and I'm never going back!"

* * *

Ray, WOOT! you liked it! sorry about the cliffy...there's on here too though! they just seem to be my speciality! feel better! 

Cupcake, yay! i'm glad you liked it! yeah they are getting longer! enjoy it!

Nat,i've been sick so i've had time to write but pretty soon i'm going to slow down! school and work are going to take up my time!

Jaleo, I hope you liked what he had to say! we're beginning to find out exactly what's going on with him

Krickette , welcome! what do you mean you joined for me?

SpikesDreamer, thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it, they had to hash it out sometime!

Filthy x Gorgeous, glad you enjoyed it! hugs back for reading!

stefix3, welcome, i'm glad you like, the chapters are slowly getting longer!

Gentileschi, thanks, they both have sides, he's more hard and edgy while he's soft and caring, so it had to be a compromise of sorts:)

Gothhottie, yeah i don't blame her either, if someone acted like that to me for six years...i'm pretty sure i'd do the same ;)


	15. Chapter 15

"What?" I asked flabbergasted.

Draco smiled again, and explained. "This summer I met my cousin. You know her as Tonks." He paused to watch my reaction. I didn't disappoint him.

"You're cousin is Tonks? She is so cool! I wish I was like her and could change my hair and everything like that. I met her two summers ago when they started to reform...oh, um..." I broke off. 'Draco doesn't know about the order and I'm not sure if I should tell him. I mean techinically I'm not supposed to know.'

"When they started to reform the order." He finished for me.

"You know about the order?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but hold on, we're jumping ahead of ourselves. I was in Diagon Alley with my mother and while she was having tea with some of her friends I went into Flourish and Blotts. I was checking out book on becoming a..." he trailed off unsure.

"Come on Draco, I won't laugh at you. I promise!" I motioned crossing my heart.

"I was looking at books for becoming an...auror." He paused as if waiting for me to laugh but I didn't, in fact I thought it was a great idea. When I didn't laugh he continued. "Well I was reading a book on what you needed to know to become an auror when this girl came over and stood beside me looking for a book. She asked me what I reading and I showed her the cover. 'Oh, that's a great book, it really helped with my training.' I looked up at her and asked, 'You're an auror? But you're so young!' She said 'Thanks but I've only be auror for three years. I'm Tonks by the way. Well that's only my last name, I don't like my first name.' She'd held out her hand and as I shook it I told her that my name was Draco Malfoy and she kind of gaped at me.

When I asked her what was wrong she started to explain about our mothers. Her mother Andromeda and my mother Narcissa were sisters. When Andromeda married Ted Tonks, a muggle, they were disowned from the family and were never to contact them again. Now, after six years of watching you and other half blood and muggle born witches and wizards I knew there was no difference, and could imagine how anyone could disown their own family. I told Tonks just as much and she gaped at me again.

She told me, and I'll never forget what she said, 'You've figured it out Draco but don't let anyone convince you again that there is a difference. There will always be a way for He Who Must Not Be Named to win if we don't come together but if we don't...it will be the end...for everyone.' I knew she was right and I knew I wanted to fight against Voldemort. I also knew my parents wouldn't allow me not to follow him, I had to get out.

So Tonks and I went to the bank and withdrew all the money in my account. Then we went to post office and I sent a letter to my mother explaining what I was doing and why. Tonks too sent a note to Dumbledore explaining what was going on. Then Tonks and I left. We went to 13 Grimwald Place." he stopped and watched me again waiting for my reaction.

"Draco..." I paused searching for the right words. He looked disappointed as if he thought that I thought bad of him. I flung arms around him in a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!" He laughed in surprise and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You did it! You figured out that we're all equal, and all by yourself! I'm so happy!" I drew back and he let go of me. "But, what happened next? Why were we never told about this?"

"Well when Tonks and I got there Sirius opened the door and almost refused to let me in but Lupin persuaded him to let me come in. When we got inside and everyone had sat down I told them all my story and about what happened."

"Who was everybody?" I interuppted.

"It was Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks of course, and Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Weasly."

"The Weasly's knew but didn't tell Ron, Harry, Ginny, or I?"

"No, only the people in that room were supposed to know that I was there and what had happened. At least for a little while. Anyway, they all listened to what I said and even though Mr. Weasly seriously doubted me at first they all seemed to understand. Mr. Weasly finally gave in when Sirius, Mrs. Weasly, and Lupin all said they believed me. I think it was really because Mrs. Weasly believed me that Mr. Weasly did. The agreed to let me stay there for the rest of the summer since they weren't sure it was safe even though my father was still in Azkaban."

"So you spent the summer at Grimwald place and that's how you know about the order. But I still don't understand, why couldn't we know?"

"Well with everything that's happened between all of us for the past six years we figured you wouldn't be as understanding as they were. Especially Sirius, he knew exactly what I was talking about. He just did something about it sooner than I did. But yet here you are and you believe me. I cannot even begin to explain to you what that means to me. They left it up to me what I was going to say to everyone this year. This summer was best I've had that I can ever remember. I was free! I could be me!" he finished with a large smile on his face and I gave him another quick hug.

I looked at the full water glasses that neither of us hand drank. "I'm not thirsty for water. I think we should make some hot cocoa and make a fire. What do you say?" He nodded and we left his room together. We entered the common room Gidea was sitting on the couch towards Draco's room. "How was the talk my young ones?" she asked her in dreamy voice.

"Good." I answered.

Draco nodded, "We talked it all out and she knows everything about this summer." Gidea nodded her approval and jumped off the couch. She ambled toward the door that led to the Great Hall and called over her shoulder, "I'm going to report to the Headmaster. Enjoy your night." and with a swish of her tail, she was gone.

Draco built the fire and I made the hot cocoa. Once we both had a steaming mug and marshmallows we sat down together on the couch opposite the one Gidea had been sitting on. I decided to tell Draco all about out plan and what we were going to do. To my surprise he laughed loudly when I told him about the black lace poison ivy boxers.

"Even if the joke had been on me it would have been hysterical." He said as finished laughing but then a thought seemed to strike him. "So, you aren't really attracted to me?" he said almost sadly and I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I lied when I said I repulsed but I was too shocked and a little frightened to even think about what had happened and let alone register any other feeling. Then there was that kiss. After heard you say I was pretty and passionate I was intrigued but I honestly don't know."

"When did you hear me say you were pretty and passionate?" he asked confused.

"Oh, in the library, when I was waiting to go back and get my book."

"Oh. I had wondered what all you'd heard. You'd mentioned earlier hearing me say that the word mudblood didn't mean anything to me. I guess I figured that was all you'd heard. You are beautiful and very fiery...so...I intrigued you?"

"Yeah...a little bit." I admitted reluctantly noticing the intimate glint in his eye.

"But you're not sure if you're attracted to me?"

"Right." I said suspiciously. He smirked and moved a little closer.

"Want to find out?"

* * *

Ray, i'm glad you liked the last chapter, i think it seems common and over done that he's left but well...it just seemed like a good way to go! 

Blu Kali...well you found out what happens with the poison ivy...are you sad? i'm sorry, i just couldn't do it to him

SpikesDreamer, thanks, I think Neville's always over looked but probably everyone remembers his greatest moment was telling malfoy he was worth ten of him, well it's my greatest memory about Neville anyway and i think neville deserves some credit :) i'm glad you agree :)

Natty, I"m glad you think Malfoy going soft is good! i think so too! enjoy this chapter? he's not completely gone, he's still got an edge

Gentileschi, as in Artemisia? i knew i knew the name Gentileschi, it's the artist! sorry i'm slow on the uptake and really hope i'm right. yay! you like my story! i'm very happy you do! even if just one person was reading, other than me, i think i'd still write it on here! it's so much fun!

DizzyDawn, welcome to my story! i'm always happy to get a new reader and i'm very happy you like my plot! it would be interesting...we'll see

Filthy x Gorgeous, wouldn't that make a fun story..."Listen I've changed." "Okay I believe you." "Ha! Stupid Girl! DIE!" be a very quick story. i know it's a complete 180 from the character we all love but i warned you in the summary, Draco's being nice!

Jaleo, you'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else! sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

* * *

'Do I want to find out? Well truth be told yes but I can't tell him that.' I thought to myself while I was gaping at Draco.'Damn it! I mean I've already told him that I was attracted to him after he kissed me earlier...but he didn't mention that so maybe he doesn't remember. But that's not really the question...the question is do I want to remember. Truthfully...yeah. I do...and I'm tired of that chaste Hermione everyone has been seeing for the past six years. Maybe...should I? Maybe I should ask Crookshanks...' I looked up to find Draco staring at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Well?" he asked hopefully. I looked across at him on the couch and apparently my befuddlement was clear on my face. "Hermione, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I'll be disappointed but if you don't want to I'll understand." he said gently.

The only problem was that I did want to. "I do." He looked me right in the eyes not breaking contact he asked, "Are you sure you want to find out?" I nodded and he moved closer to me on the couch. He took the hot chocolate mug from my hands and place his and mine on the coffee table near by. He moved closer and closer until we were only a few inches away. I watched him as he raised his hand to cup around my neck, slowly pulling me closer to him. I was watching his mouth as it drew closer, when I looked up into his eyes I found him watching me.

a/n: for any of those who don't like reading about any type of remotely sexual context please skip to the next bar. It's mild but still.

My heart began to pound and my breathing became faster. When his lips finally touched mine his kiss was sweet but almost too gentle. Before he had been too hard, bruising my mouth. Now his kiss seemed as if it was a tease. Just a gentle brushing of his lips. He lost his smile when he drew back and saw me frowning. "Nothing?" he asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice but I heard it anyway. I shook my head and he opened his mouth to say something but I wrapped a hand around his neck pulling him down kissing him with just the right amount of pressure. He started at my forwardness but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I put my hands on his chest feeling the muscles move under my hands as he pulled me astride him, never once breaking contact with my mouth. One of his hands massaged my lower back while the other tangled itself in my hair. 'Oh Lord, that feels good.' I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck getting even closer to him until I could feel his growing arousal pressing against me through the thick fabric of our clothes. I shivered as he pressed up against me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue penetrated my mouth darting in and exploring it.

He moved his hand from the small of the back up my side until it rested just below my breast making lazy circles making me ache for him to move his hand up just a few inches. I groaned into his mouth wanting more but suddenly a voice in a my head began to speak.

'Slow down!' the voice in my head demanded. 'It may feel good but you do not want to do anything you'll regret!' I pulled back and sat back on Draco's lap. We were both breathing heavily and I rested my forehead against his taking deep drawing breaths. "Wow." he said between breaths. "So? Are you attracted to me?"

I laughed and sat back looking him in the eye. "No. Not really. I just made out with you because I was bored." He grinned and kiss me lightly. I climbed off his lap and sat down beside him on the couch. "Wow is right. Sorry, I had to stop. I'm just not ready yet."

"No, no I understand. It was going too fast. We just need to slow down. You've just stopped hating me. I want to get your respect and trust." He pulled me to him cuddling against me as he muttered a charm and a fire lit in the fireplace. We sat there for a little while just watching the fire. 'Will he really try?' I thought to myself. 'Will he change? He's been so nice so far. I hope he stays this way. I've never felt this way. This melting sensation in my stomach. It's nice. Very warm.'

"Knut for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking. Are you going to stay this way? Nice to me and caring? Even when everyone else is around?"

Draco smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Of course. I'm always nice to my girlfriends." I stiffened at the name. 'His girlfriend?'

"Relax Hermione." He said rubbing my shoulders. "I was getting to it. Hermione Granger, would you do me the great pleasure of being my girlfriend? We don't have to tell anyone just yet if you don't want to but please will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Wow, it's been awhile since i've written sorry! writer's block and been busy! SORRY!

Lady of the Moon, I"m not sure what Malfoy's going to do he's kind of evolving as I write. I'm thinking no as to a relapse because he's grown so much over the years...their may be some slip-ups inolving the word "mudblood"

iamm3 , i'm horrible aren't i? nah it's jsut so much fun!

SpikesDreamer, i'm pround of him too, i just want to give him a big hug:)

blu kali, sorry bout the boxers but i think they may have SERIOUSLY hurt their relationship...or at least some aspect of the realtionship

Filthy x Gorgeous, eh...i'm still not sure about snape, my jury's still out on him...but draco should be a good guy most definitely!

Aww Ray, don't cry! it's just a story!

xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13 , hiya! welcome to the story! at least i think you're new, if i'm wrong i'm REALLY sorry!

Krickette, ooo okay gotcha, i couldn't figure out what you'd joined, i was have a dumb moment, sorry :)

stefix3, okay okay i did! i hope you enjoyed it!

Artemisia, i'm thinking we just skip the poison ivy and go straight for the black lace ;) sound good?

folinswit10, i think he would look pretty damn good :)

Hawaiian-Rachael , awesome review, sorry if its a really short chapter!

Celebrien , hi and welcome, again if this isn't the first time you've updated i'm sorry for welcoming you again!

Jaleo, i know! i'm sorry!

Natty, I HEART YOU! you were the only one to notice it! even Hermione didn't pick up on it! it will brought to attention later, just be patient with me:)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

* * *

'Draco Malfoy wants me to be his girlfriend?' I had to ask, "Are you serious?" 

He laughed and looked me directly in the eye. "Yes. I am. I like you, a lot. I want to get to you know you better. I want to know what makes you, you. To understand why you do certain things. To find out what those things are. I want to know all your little quirks. I want you."

"Wow." I said. I stared at him thinking, 'He's serious.'

"Wow good as in 'Wow that's awesome!' or wow bad as in 'Wow he's delusional.' ?"

"Wow...as in 'Wow, I'm going to be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Who would have ever thought?' I sure didn't." He pulled me closer to his side resting his chin on the top of my head.

"So...not to push my luck, but is that a yes?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy I will give you the great pleasure of being your girlfriend. I want to wait until I tell my friends about what's happened, explain it to them. Am I allowed to tell the what you told me?" He nodded happily. I imagined explaining the situation to everyone and laughed out loud. When Draco looked at me strangely I elaborated. "I was thinking about explaining it to everyone and can't you just see Harry and Ron writing a letter to Tonks and everyone else immediately to make sure you're telling the truth?"

Draco laughed and then agreed. "Yeah then when they get the letter back they'll think it was intercepted by me or something. Hmm...you know what I think I'm going to do, is write to Tonks and explain everything that's happened. I told her all about how I was feeling this summer. I've always had a soft spot for you but was probably the meanest to you because of it." I looked at him questioning, "Draco, that doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does." he answered. "If I was even the least bit nice to you my parents would have been angry with me and trust me they would have found out. I was always scared that some day I'd slip and be nice to you because I couldn't really think of a reason to mean to you. I came up with one though. My reason for being so mean to you all those years was because I worried I'd be too nice if I wasn't mean."

I laughed. "You're crazy you know that? But you're right, it does make sense. I can't say for sure because it hasn't happened to be but if the roles were reversed I'm pretty sure I'd be the same way. I do think it's a good idea though to write to Tonks. I'd like to write to her too if you don't mind."

"No not all." he answered and I could feel him smile against my hair. "I'd love it if you agreed with me and besides Tonks would be excited to hear about everything that's going on between us." He reached down and grabbed hold of my hand laying it face up on his thigh and began to draw circles on my palm. "When I told her about how I felt she was so excited. 'The best person ever for you' was the term she used I think, and I agree. You're going to help me become a better person and I can't wait. Actually, would you like me to be there when you tells Harry, Ron, Neville, and everyone else? I'd like to apologize but I don't know when the best time is."

I thought about it. "They'll probably not believe me at first. So maybe not right away. I am pretty sure they're going to write to verify the story. Actually if they don't say it I'll suggest it. They should probably hear it from someone else too. So I'll let you know. I'm going to talk to them tomorrow afternoon. We don't have a class and Neville told me during dinner that Snape gave them an essay and they'll probably want help. I can tell them then." I moved my fingers to intertwine with his and looked down at them. "Ha. How's that for unity?"

Draco laughed. "I'm not sure Dumbledore exactly had what we were just doing in mind when he wanted us to become unified." I began to feel a bit warm as I thought about what we were just doing and wanted to do it again.

"What were we doing again? I don't quite remember." I said impishly.

"Should I refresh your memory?"

"Yes, I think that's a great idea." He smiled and bent down to kiss me. Gentle but firm. A now familiar rush swept through me and every sense I had became alert wanting to take him all in. To hear him, to see him, to smell him, to touch him, to taste him. The kiss began to become deeper and I moaned against his mouth. 'No. Hermione this isn't right. Not yet. Too fast.' the little voice in my head called out and I listened, it was usually right. I pulled back breathing hard. "I remember now." I said breathlessly.

Draco laughed and stood up. I missed his warmth when he'd gone from me and looked at him with a pout on my face. He laughed again and tugged on my hand pulling me up from the couch. "Come on Hermione." He said as tugged on my hand. "Time to go to bed." I stopped and stared at him. 'We were just talking about how it was too fast and he wanted to go to bed?' When he turned to find out why I had stopped he saw my face and laughed again.

"Not to my bed Hermione. Yours, it's after eleven and I thought it was time we both turned in for the night. In our own bed." he added smiling at me.

"It's after eleven?" I gasped and looked at the grandfather clock in the kitchenette. Sure enough it said 11:17. 'Shit! I gotta get to bed. We've got class in the morning!' I looked back at Draco startled at how long we'd been talking. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and pulled me to him in a giant hug. After a about a minute and a half I finally pulled away.

"Night." I said and began to walk toward my room. When I got to the door I realized he still hadn't said anything. I turned around and found him staring at me. "Enjoying the view?" I asked him startling him out of staring trace. "Aren't you going to say goodnight?"

"Of course. I'm sorry. Good night, Bellezza"

"Bellezza?"

"In Italian it means beauty. Oh and the view was incredible." He grinned at me and walked into his room. I walked into mine and leaned against the door after I shut it. I mentally reviewed everything that had just happened. Only one word really described it and it came out in a whispered breath,

"Wow."

* * *

There's not really a cliffy here, it actually kinda ends on happy up note. Hee hee but now you get to look forward to the whole Hermione explains what's going on to everyone else in next chapter! it may take me a day or two to get it up, i won't be home tomorrow night or sunday morning, so i'll get it written and on the quickest I can

**GENERAL THANKS TO EVERYONE:  
I have over 100 reviews, i wasn't even expecting to get fifty! I'm amazed and throughly excited that so many want to comment and/or read my story! So, THANK YOU everyone who's ever read or reviewed my story. Even if it had only been one person who'd read my story and reviewed to let me know I'd still post it just to get the one review, so please know that each and every person who reads this mean the world to me because you took the time to share your life with mine!**

Blu Kali, PLEASE DON"T HURT HIM! we can't do "things" to him if he's hurt...hmm or maybe a bit of the florence nightengale syndrom..;)

Hawaiian-Rachael , thanks! i hope you liked this chapter too! Knut for your thought...a littleover cliqued, i knowbut still works!

Lady of the Moon, good, I'm glad you aren't leaving me! Every realtionship has trials, i just can't wait to figure out how theirs are going to go! You wouldn't just bang someone you've hated for six years after like 3 day would you? Nope I wouldn't either, that's why I'm not going to rush the sex thing

Ray, I'm glad you liked it, sorry about the lack of sexual content but if you read what I said above to Lady of the Moon you'll understand why I did it.

Artemisia, it is sweet isn't it? Wouldn't you just LOVE a guy to ask you out like that? It would be O-MAZ-ING!

Natty, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one too!

Filthy x Gorgeous, I heart you for reading it!

stefix3, hunnyfry, wouldn't we all? (hunnyfry is my version of sweetheart)

Gothhottie, YAY! I avoided pain because hermione said yes! it would have been slightly hard you to hurt me, but I was worried for a second all the same, then i remembered, "oh yeah, she says yes"

Jaleo, thanks for the encouragement and I will! I think I'm going to stay up awhile and write a bunch!

Celebrien, "hacked in half like Con-Po chicken"...interesting, what's Con-Po chicken? I have a feeling I should know, it sounds so familiar! please let me, I heart that line and seriously considering using it with your permission after you tell me what Con-Po chicken is!

Joelle Drees, totally understand and wasn't upset! I don't really know how I'd do the review thing in the review post so I think i'm just gonna stick with the comments at the end! If you have any tips for things you see that could be better please let me know!

LyingUnder-BlueMoons, WELCOME! i'm always happy to have a new reader! without someone to read the story, even just one person, it's simply a plot and words, but when someone is there it becomes a story, full of people, personalities, it becomes a world of it's own! sorry waxed a little poetic on that, sorry bout the language but it's rated "M" for a reason, some more sexual stuff to come, but for right now, langauge


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

a/n: THIS IS REALLY LONG! over 2800 words! yay! (will be the longest ever in my story!)

* * *

I got in bed thinking about what I was going to tell everyone tomorrow. "Oh no! Hagrid!" I sat up in bed remember the conversation with him after dinner.'Tomorrow he's going to have a bad full of poison ivy. I'm going to have to tell them all right after class. And Hagrid too I guess. I'll ask Draco in the morning if he's okay with it.' I rolled over falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Umph! Oh, hello Crookshanks. Time to get up huh? You know you could just nudge me instead of jumping on my stomach, that kind of hurt." The cat just stared at me so I picked him up and placed him on the bed and got up to get ready for the day. I showered in my private bathroom and changed into my school uniform. I walked out into the common room and found Draco sitting on the couch reading a book.

"What are you reading?" He looked up and smiled at me, a real smile, not a smirk and my breath caught.

"Nothing really. It's just a book I picked up in the library about familiars. After dinner I went up to library and picked it up." I nodded and then remembered I never asked him what he and Gidea had talked about.

"So what was up last night with you and Gidea? You seemed a bit upset. Was something wrong?" He closed his book and looked thoughtful for a moment as if trying to decide what he should tell me.

"Not really, but you'll find out eventually." he said giving me a vague answer just as Gidea had. I pondered on that for a moment, 'What was going on?' but then remember about Hagrid.

"Draco, I forgot last night but Hagrid was supposed to give us poison ivy for those boxer shorts but since that's not going to happen, I'm going to have to give Hagrid some kind of explanation. Should I tell him too? Or not?"

Draco thought for a minute and then answered. "You can tell him but I'm not sure he'll believe you. He may want to write as well, or maybe just talk to Dumbledore. He doesn't like me much because of the hippogriff incident. I feel really bad about that. He really loved that bird but I wasn't sure it was a good thing to have at school I mean the scratch on my arm was pretty deep, it left a scar." He pulled up his sleeve and showed the scarred gash on his arm. "After I saw how much the bird meant to him I wanted my father to take off the execution sentence, maybe just but him in a preserve or something but he wouldn't listen."

He finished and I was watching his face change from the remorse at his actions to bitter anger at his father. 'I cannot believe he's changed so much. Or maybe I just never knew him.' I walked over and sat next to him on the couch giving him a hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" he scoffed. "I almost got the hipogriff killed."

"For caring that you almost got the hippogriff killed." He gave me a small smile and pulled me closer to him on the couch. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I got up early this morning and wrote a letter to Tonks. I told her that you would write too but that at that point you were still sleeping. I'll probably get an answer back at breakfast. Hey Hermione, have I told you that I'm really happy you decided you'd be my girlfriend?"

I grinned and said back, "Hey Draco, have I told you that I'm really happy you asked me to be your girlfriend?" He shook his and kissed my hair. I looked at the clock and figured it was time to go to breakfast. "Draco, I'm going to head down for breakfast. Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, let's go." We got off the couch and were walking toward the tunnel that led to the Great Hall when he clasped my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss of the check. After we'd gone through the portrait and were in the little study Draco stopped and pulled me to him in a big hug. "I'm sorry I can't do this out there yet. But you're right, you need to tell them first. Before we venture into the hall can kiss you?" I nodded smiling and he pulled back a little in our hug so he could reach me. He only gave me a small kiss but it was perfect and my entire body became alive. We left the room together but sadly no longer touching. Behind me I heard the lady in the portrait say to the man, "What a nice couple they make."

I walked to my normal table and sat down next to Neville who was already sitting there. "What wrong Neville?" I asked curiously at the look of hopelessness on his face. He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled feebly at me.

"Nothing really. I was just working on that potions essay and am having a hard time."

"Oh, I can help you. I know I'm not there to help you in class anymore but I can help outside of class. If you want we can ask Snape if we can use the classroom for extra practice for you...well maybe not Snape. Maybe McGonagall will let us use her classroom." Neville brighten and began to eat his breakfast with renewed vigor. "Oh and Neville, after Car of Magical Creature I need to talk you, Ron, and Harry. Is that okay?" I picked up a piece of toast buttered it and started eating.

Neville nodded, "The only other thing I have to do today besides that class is my essay so that's fine. Besides if you're talking to Harry and Ron, who could help me?" He gave a small chuckle and went back to his breakfast. I was looking for Ron and Harry when a large tawny owl with what seemed like a purple mohawk flew past me. I turned to watch the bird and landed in front of a surprised Draco. It dropped at purple enveloped letter that matched the mohawk. 'Seriously who put give their owl a purple...' then the light dawned, 'Who else but Tonks."

I watched Draco laugh at the outrageous bird give it some toast and then it flew away, He picked up the envelope and pulled out a bubble gum pink letter. Draco reading the letter, laughed and put it back into the envelope and looked up searching for someone it seemed. Apparently me, because when he saw me watching him he motioned toward the study the headed toward our rooms and rising from the table went inside. I turned to Neville who hadn't noticed a thing, "Neville could you tell Ron and Harry when you see them that I want to talk to all three of you outside after Hagrid's class?" Neville nodded and I excused myself.

When I got into the study Draco was already there with the portrait open waiting for me. I opened my mouth to ask what the letter said but he held up a hand and beckoned for me to follow him. We went back into the common room and sat on the couch we had just ten minutes before occupied. "Well?" I asked impatiently. He picked up the letter and began to read out loud putting on a falsetto voice.

", 'Draco Malfoy, what do you mean she's still sleeping? You mean to tell me that not only did you tell her that you have feelings for her but also got her into bed and then left her there?' " He looked up and laughed at the shocked expression on my face. "No, wait it get's better. 'First of all young man if you sleep with someone right after you tell them such things no good can come of it! And for that matter, you shouldn't be sleeping with anyone! You're only seventeen and definitely are not married! If you get that girl pregnant I swear I'm coming to Hogwarts and kicking your ass.' Can't you see her doing that too?" he asked me laughing.

"Yeah I can." I laughed and thought of Tonks and her crazy hair stomping through the halls. "Is there more or does she just keep yelling at you?"

"No, no there's more. 'Besides the kicking your ass bit I'm so happy for you! I cannot believe you've finally told her and a good thing to because I was getting tired of...' Um, maybe you don't want to hear this part." He looked at me.

"No, I want to here all of it, good or bad. My impression of you won't lessen I promise."

He took and deep breath, "Okay, 'I was getting tired of you talking about her all the time. You just went on and on about her and then when she didn't ever come to headquarters over the summer you moped around. I cannot believe how unlike your parents you are in that aspect. They couldn't care less or others and I don't think they really liked each other. I'm so happy you've found someone you truly care for and you are getting your chance. I'm proud of you Draco, you've changed and mostly because of her.' That's it. Well besides a postscript that reiterates that if I get you pregnant I'm pretty much going to die." He looked up at me with a vulnerability that made me throw my arms around him drawing him into hug that probably could have broken bones.

"I told you my impression of you wouldn't lessen. Instead I care for you even more. She's right about everything and I'm proud too." I gave him a small kiss and another hug. He pulled me tighter to him and whispered, "Thank you for caring, you don't know how much it means to me." We sat there for a while just hugging when Crookshanks jumped onto my lap. I looked at clock and realized that if we didn't leave in a few minutes we'd be late for class. I grabbed my bag, Draco grabbed his and together we went down to Hagrid's hut.

When we got down there not even half of the class was there. Harry and Ron weren't there yet but Neville was, so I said goodbye to Draco and went over to stand next him. "Hey Neville." I said watching as he scrambled through his bag evidently searching every hard for something. "Lost something?"

"Yeah. I was trying to find my copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ but it's seemed to disappear. Hagrid lent it to me over the summer and I wanted to return it but I must have left it in the room." He gave up his search and looked up me, then frowned. "Something's different. What happened? There's some kind of weird glow about you."

I simply smiled and said, "I'll tell you, Harry, Ron and Hagrid after class." I turned away from his curious expression to look back up towards the castle searching for Ron and Harry. They were rapidly running from the castle to Hagrid's hut. They were both out of breath when they got there but they weren't the only ones. Crabbe and Goyle were still about one hundred yards away but they weren't hurrying.

When the whole class was finally there Hagrid finally appeared out of his hut. "G'mornin' class" he said cheerfully. "Now to begin the year we're going to talk about something v'ry tame but something v'ry useful. Last night all of you were visited by yer guardian and learned about familiars. This morning the Headmaster came to see me and told me of something very interesting that hasn't happened before." He paused and looked straight at me. 'Uh-oh! Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to have to give an impromptu presentation.'

"Someone in this here school has already found their familiar even though they haven't yet graduated. Now you may or may not known that a familiar cannot speak until after their master has finished their schooling. Since their third year one of the students in yer class has had their familiar with 'hem. The only one known to have found their familiar so early. I'd like ter ask her to tell you a little bit about it. Hermione?" All eyes turned to stare at me and Ron who'd been standing slightly at me turned around and his mouth was hanging open.

I walked forward to stand next to Hagrid and took a deep breath. "Sure Hagrid, I wished you would have told me though, I could have brought Crookshanks with me." At that very moment out of the bushes sprang Crookshanks and he landed on the stump next to me. I looked at Hagrid surprised but he was just as surprised as I was and shook his head that he didn't do it. "Well. As you can tell, Crookshanks knows when I need him, even before I do. In the weeks before our third year started I bought Crookshanks. His forlorn and sad gaze hooked me and I knew that I had to buy him. That year was the year that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Many of you now know since Fudge finally admitted that Voldemort," there was a loud gasp but I continued on, "was back that other things have happened too. Sirius Black is innocent, framed by the man who sold out Harry's parents to Voldemort and then faked his own death, Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was an animagus and was disguised as Ron's rat Scabbers.

Crookshanks never liked him. He'd spit and hiss and claw at him because he knew he was no good. He saw Scabbers for what he was and even helped Sirius get into the castle. Not so he could go after Harry like everyone though but so that Sirius could get Pettigrew. You see, Crookshanks wasn't just protecting me, he was protecting my friends." I reached down and scratched behind Crookshanks ears and he purred. "Had it not been for Crookshanks I don't know what would have happened in our third year but I can guarantee you it would not have been good." I finished and looked around at the students surrounding me, as were Harry and Ron.

We watched people's faces as they learned the truth. I searched and found Draco's face. He was smiling at me and he looked...proud. Tentatively Lavender Brown raised her hand. "Yes, Lavender?" Hagrid asked.

Lavender blushed and looked at her toes, "Actually I wanted to ask Hermione if it was okay if I petted Crookshanks? He deserves so much more for all he's done but I don't have type of treat with me..." She trailed off still looking at her shoes and I smiled at her even though she couldn't see me.

"Of course you can Lavender." She looked up, saw me smiling at her and grinned back. She came right up, let Crookshanks sniff her hand and then began to pet his head. He nuzzled against her hand and she laughed. "May I pet him too?" I looked up in surprise and saw Draco standing beside Lavender. I nodded and he let Crookshanks sniff him just as Lavender had. But Crookshanks who'd seen Draco for the past few days jumped up into his arms and curled into him purring. Draco laughed and scratched Crookshanks ears before handing him back to me smiling.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were staring at Draco and I could just imagine them wonder, 'Did Draco Malfoy just laugh and pet a cat?' I smiled and looked up at Hagrid who was gaping at Draco too. After Hagrid dismissed the class I asked Hagrid if he wouldn't mind talking with me, Harry, Neville, and Ron for a couple minutes. He said of course and we all went into his hut where Fang bounded straight into Ron as he headed for Neville whom he hadn't met before.

After we'd all settled down at Hagrid's large table I started to get nervous and decided to just jump right into it. "Alright. So, Draco Malfoy is a good guy, he's changed, and I can't do the poison ivy thing." They all gaped again in disbelief, this time at me. I took a deep breath and went on. "Last night Draco and I had a long talk about things that had happened to him. He's left his house and sent the summer at the Order's headquarters. Ron's parents, Tonks, Sirius, and everyone else was sworn to secrecy so they couldn't tell us. You can write to them and verify if you want to. You could even ask Dumbldore! He knows all about it! Really, he's okay."

They all stared at me as if I had three heads then Harry said slowly still staring at me. "Hermione...Sirius has been dead for two years."

* * *

Hawaiian-Rachael , I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one as well!

Natty, thanks, I like the quote, it's hott, and i'm really glad you like my story, and thanks! I hope you like this one too though!

Michelle Felton, it's all good, besides, what good is criticism if you don't get a bit of encouragement to make you want to go on!

Soralover020, welcome, thanks!

Gothhottie, thanks! I hope it was worth the wait!

Ray, don't you just want to hug him? no problem, i took a long to update anyway!

stefix3, thanks i'm glad you enjoyed it!

Blu Kali, geez are you trying to get him killed, but don't worry there's too much history there for the transition between the three to be peacful

LunaMarshal, here's more for ya! thank you for the compliment! i'm glad to know that people like it!

Lady of the Moon, thanks! i hope you have something for me this time, with over 2800 words, i had to have messed up somewhere :)

Badbunny , welcome! I updated! Did ya like it?

Jaleo, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Laura, if you reread the fifth book, you'll see that in chapter 6(p.113 in the american book) that Tonk's mom and Malfoy's mom are sisters, so they are cousins! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and welcome to the story!

Artemisia, it is a great way isn't it? I wouldn't mind being asked out like that...big long formal question :) thanks! i know this doesn't go too much into there reactions but my mind stopped working! so i hope to finish the next chapter within the next couple days complete with reactions!

TheMostSacredGiftOfTheDevil , welcome, but in my story he's really not all that bad to begin with...but everyone has a slip up once in a while! ;)

Filthy x Gorgeous, they are just adorable:)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

* * *

"Oh, my god!" I said collapsing onto a chair. He was right. I'd been so floored by what Draco had been telling me that it hadn't even occured to me that Sirius was dead. "But...but." I stammered. I didn't know what to say. 'He's right. Sirius died not even two years ago. I don't understand. Why would Draco say he had seen him? I don't believe that he lied to me. He didn't...did he? The letter...he'd heard from Tonks...it couldn't have been a fake could it have been? Something's seriously wrong here!'

"Hermione. Don't give up on him just yet." I looked up to find Hagrid watching me with a puzzled look on his face. 'How did he know? Am I that obvious?' I gave him a questioning look and he sighed deeply, and we all gave him our attention. "Alright. Yer not supposed to know this yet, but it seems as if no one told Malfoy. Harry, Neville, Ron...Hermione was right. Sirius is alive...but just barely. He was found unconscious lying in a field, naked as the day he was born, near Surrey. We think that he was trying to find you Harry. The guard was called, he was brought into one of them stations were they took his fingerprints and as Fudge hadn't known he was innocent they still had that he was being searched for.

So they handed him over to the Ministry. Madame Bones, who's been the minister for over the past year knew everything and immediately handed him over to us. Since most of our world still believes him to have murdered all those people we couldn't bring him to Mungo's. He's bin stayin' at his home as he recovers. Ye weren't to be told in case he didn't make it and it was also supposed to be a graduation present for Harry here." He stopped and look around the group and I was too shocked to turn and look at everyone else. 'Sirius is really alive. Draco was telling me the truth. Thank God!' Finally I turned to look at the guys. Harry was shocked but had a large smile on this face. Ron looked angry, I guess because no one had told us, and Neville...was simply nodding with a smile on his face.

"He...He's alive?" Harry asked tentatively...hopefully. Hagird nodded and Harry's mouth split into a large grin. "But how? Does anyone know what happened to him?"

"No," Hagrid shook his head. "Won't talk about it. Said he's not ready. We just need to give him time."

"Can I visit him? At least over holidays?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Ye'll have to ask the Headmaster. Go talk to him when ye leave here. But don't go just yet. Hermione is there more to what you needed to say?" He asked me...almost prodded. 'Maybe he had guessed how I felt about Draco. I guess it's like ripping off an bandage, better to get it over with all at once.' I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm Draco's girlfriend."

Dead silence met my statement. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Hagrid's face. He was smiling down at me through his bushy beard and his eyes twinkled. 'So he had known. Or at least suspected.' Next I moved my gaze to Neville's face. He sat there staring at me, his face blank, devoid of all emotion. His and Hagrid were the best out of the four. Harry's face was ashen white as if the world had been turned upside down. Maybe to him it had. One of his best friends was dating someone he'd considered an enemy and he's just found out his godfather was still alive. Ron...Ron was red. His faces, ears, neck, everything was red except around his mouth which was white from where he was pressing his lips so hard together. Ron's reaction was the scariest of al four.

"My God Hermione are you crazy? This is guy who called you bad names, hasn't said a nice thing to you, and hit you in the head with a book! What are you thinking? A person cannot change magically in a summer! He's MALFOY! He's an ass!" Ron practically yelled me and I could tell he was just getting started but I tried to stem it.

"Ron, please just listen to me. Harry, Neville, Hagrid, you too. This summer Draco met Tonks, you all know her. Tonks and Malfoy are cousins. Their mothers are sisters. When Tonks told Draco what had happened because Tonks' mother had married a muggle Draco was disgusted and it was the final straw, he didn't return home that day. He told her all about the feelings he had for me. He even wrote her a letter very early this morning telling her what had happened. She wrote back. I read the letter, he told me the truth."

"Hermione if course he told you he was related to Tonks. He's just done his homework and he could have easily sent a letter to himself claiming it was his 'cousin' Tonks." Ron shouted at me.

"Ron they are cousins." a firm voice said, but it wasn't mine, it was Harry. "Sirius has a tapestry of the Black family and who they're related to. Tonks' mother was blasted off of it when she married a muggle man. But he told her the truth." I looked at Harry but while he was looking slightly ashen he was beginning to get some color back. "Hermione you said we could write letters and talk to Dumbledore and it will all back up what you've said." I nodded. "Then that's what I'm going to do."

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to the door. When he opened it Draco was sitting on the steps outside and Harry caught himself just in time before he fell over him. "Hi, um, Harry." Draco said and Harry looked surprised that he'd used his first name. "I'm sorry. I know I've been an arrogant ass and a jerk and you have every right to hate me for the rest of your life. But I care for Hermione and I don't want to be punished for my father's sins. I am not him."

Harry looked him up and down. "You sound sincere. I believe you care for her. I'm still going to check because I may not have romantic feelings for her but she is just like a sister to me and I don't want her hurt. I accept your apology but I'm not going to make one to you."

Draco nodded. "Thank you and I would never had expected an apology from you. Check with whoever you want. I'm here and I'm for real and you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me." He grinned at me and I grinned back feeling happy that Harry was already beginning to forgive Draco. Ron was another story.

"I don't trust you. I'm going with Harry because I want to know what you're really up to. I don't like this. I don't trust you but for some reason Hermione does, and so did Crookshanks. And both of their opinions count with me. We'll see but for right now, I still don't like you." He and Harry left practically running toward the castle. Draco still stood on the step outside the door and Hagrid, Neville, and I were all standing inside.

"Hermione," I turned to look at Hagrid who was smiling still. "I trust your judgement and Crookshanks obviously likes him too." A sudden thought seemed to have struck him. "What happened to Crookshanks?" 'Oh no! Where did he go?'

"He's right here. He was keeping me company while we listened to Ron yell." Draco said stooping he picked up the ginger cat cradling him in his arms.

"See, like I said," Hagrid continued. "Crookshanks likes you and so did Fang. Dumbledore likes you, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, and the Weasleys all like you. So you pass all my tests, even if you did give me up to McGonagall in yer first year...poor Norbert." he said sadly reflecting for a moment. "Now, I think you'll make a great couple. Now leave me be so I can git ready for me next class."

We left the hut and started for the school with me in between Draco and the still silent Neville. Draco took the opportunity to talk to him. "Neville, I want to apologize to you too. I know I've been mean and said nasty things about you. I'm sorry. I wanted Hermione to tell you that you were great in Herbology, but she told me do it myself." Just as we were nearing the front steps Draco grabbed my hand, holding it in his, knowing people would be inside to see it.

"Neville you are great in Herbology. You're very brilliant and I think you should pursue a career in it. I think you'd make a really great teacher. You helped Crabbe and Goyle understand something and Madame Sprout can't always do that!"

Neville stopped just before the door, looked at Draco and finally spoke. "Thank you. I appreciate the apology. I'm thinking about becoming a teacher and thank you for the encouragement but just know this, " he said his voice now become cold and fierce, "I'm giving you a second chance. I'm not entirely sure that you deserve one but I know Hermione and you make her happy. But if you hurt her...I will make your life hell." Neville opened the door and walked inside calmly leaving Draco and I standing on the front steps gawking at the now closing door.

* * *

Lady of the Moon, yes quite an interesting twist. Let's see where it goes shall we?

Jaleo, then again maybe Sirius isn't dead :) just keeping everyone on their toes

Artemesia, I"m glad you liked it. Now you know about Sirius, what do you think?

Blu Kali, I know you're not trying to get him killed, what would a Hermione-Draco story be without Draco?

Dracosgirl, Welcome! I'm so glad you're reading my story! I love your writing and can't wait to here what you have to say about mine! Nah, not a whore...you just have really good taste in men :)

Malfoygal, welcome! Do you know that you are the first person to call me an author? And I was like "What? Who? Me? Whoa!" I've never thought of myself as an author, but I'm glad you have!

Krickette, yeah sorry I have troubles with the keyboard sometimes. It's these laptop, I hit other button and make up new words sometimes!

Gothhottie, well, now you know...was this worth the wait?

Eliot Z. Wheatherbee, quite a cool name. Welcome! Have you ever missed something completely because you were thinking about something else? I've done it!

Michelle, then read more! I'm updating twice today since it's been so long!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!  
Disclaimer 2: This is my first attempt, and I want alll criticism! no holding back! i want to know if it totally blows! Thanks! Da Goose

a/n: haven't updated in awhile the computer wouldn't let me on this site last night, so here's two updates in a row!

* * *

I turned to look at Draco who continued to stare at the closed door. "I was just threatened by Neville Longbottom, and out of three of them that probably scared me the most. Harry was shocked, Ron was pissed, but Neville is prepared to do bodily, maybe even fatal, harm if I hurt you. Hermione, you have great friends." I watched to see if he was being sarcastic or not. He seemed serious, at my inquiring look he added, "They all love you so much that they would easily kill me if I so much as look at you wrong. I've never had a single friend like that.

You have three. Oh and Hagrid too. If he hadn't believed me I think that after Neville, Hagrid would have been next in line to see me dead and buried, closely followed by Ron. Harry, like he's doing now, would want to get all the information first. Something he's learned from you I might add." Draco reached forward and opened the door for me gesturing me inside. I started to head in, but then stopped. 'My friends know I'm his girlfriend. Now it's time for everyone else to know.' I clasped Draco's hand and intertwined our fingers locking them, letting him know that this was something I wanted.

We walked in together and headed towards the Great Hall. It was time for lunch. We walked in still holding hands, it was then that the stares and whispers started. The whispered grew louder and the stares more blatant when Draco kissed me on the cheek after he'd brought me to my table then headed over to his. I sat down next to Ginny who was gaping at me as though I'd lost my mind.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked in a hushed tone. Apparently not only was she staring at me as if I'd lost my mind, she thought I had.

"No. I'm sane as ever. Draco is my boyfriend. There's a lot of stuff that's happened. I'm expecting Ron and Harry to come here in just a few minutes after checking with Dumbledore and heading up to the owlery." I gave Ginny a synopsis of the poison ivy boxers, the conversation with Draco, and the more recent conversation with the guys. When I finished she simply nodded and then began to eat her lunch again. She looked thoughtful as she chewed and finally decided on the right thing to ask.

"So, is he a good kisser?" 'What? After all that, that's what she asks me?' Then to my surprise I actually giggled.

"Yeah. He's a great kisser." I sighed remembering the night before. Ginny laughed startling me out of the reminiscent trance. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ginny said laughing. "A couple of years ago you should have seen me. Someone would mention Harry's name and there I went. Daydreaming about things that never happened and never would. Course now, I wouldn't want them to. Harry's a great guy, but kissing him would be like kissing Ron." we both made disgusted faces and then laughed at each other for it.

"So you're okay with this? Draco and I? You aren't going to start hating me for liking him?"

"Hermione! Of course not!" Ginny said horrified I'd even think such a thing. "I see the glitter in your eye every time you say his name. Even if I just say his name your face lights up. Even if Crookshanks hadn't jumped into his arms like you told me, I'd still be okay with it, because you are okay with it. You like him, a lot, and I'm happy for you."

"Oh Ginny!" I said so happy to have someone else on our side that I hugged her fiercely. "I'm so glad that's true. You cannot begin to imagine how happy it makes me." Ginny hugged me back and when I finally let go I saw she had a large smile on her face and I knew there was one on mine too. We both went on to eat our lunches talking about how Draco had changed then there was a large thump beside me. Ron and Harry were back.

Harry looked mollified but Ron still looked angry, not as much as he's been before but still angry. "Dumbledore said that everything Malfoy said was true." Harry said happily. "That mean Sirius is alive. He also said that Tonks had confided in him Malfoy's feelings for you. So we still wrote letters but you have my blessing. Unless we hear something bad then Malfoy's going to be visiting those ferret days again." Harry ended on a menacing note, but more teasing than really harmful. 'I guess between Hagrid, Me, Crookshanks, and Dumbledore we managed to convince him.'

"I still think we should turn him into a ferret anyway." Ron said glumly. "I don't like this at all. I don't want you ever to be alone with him Hermione." I snorted at this. "What?" he asked.

"I live in the room next to his. We share a common room and kitchenette. What exactly would you have me do?"

Ron was clearly flustered but then turned to look at his sister. "Ginny can move in with you." he volunteered.

"Oh thanks Ron." Ginny said sarcastically. "I'm not moving in with Hermione. She's seventeen years old, she can take care of herself. I think she's knows almost as many curses as Harry."

Harry nodded in a agreement with Ginny and when Ron glared at him he said, "Well it's true. With DA Hermione and everyone else learned most of what I know." Ron grumbled but couldn't seem to find a fault with this.

"I don't like this." He muttered one more time before starting in on the food he'd piled on his plate.

"That's okay. I do." Suddenly I noticed the absence of Neville. "Hey, has anymore seen Neville?" Harry and Ron both shook their head but Ginny nodded.

"He stopped to make a plate for himself then left. Muttering something about an essay." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah. He also said, 'I'll be in the library in case anyone goes looking for me. I may still need help.' That's what he said. Were you supposed to help him?"

"Yeah. I'll go up to the library after I'm done eating I wanted to talk to Neville anyway. Out of the three of them He's got me worried the most."

A/n: aight, I know it's shorter than they have been but it seemed like a good place to stop. Here's an advertisement for the next chapter:

What's Neville up to? He and Hermione are going to have a "talk" in the library but it's not going to be about the essay. And what will the letters that Harry and Ron receive in response say about Draco?

Just give me a couple days and soon you'll find out the answers to most of theses questions!


	21. Chapter 21

blah blah i don't own this or anything in it! i'm sorry i haven't written in forever, i hope you can forgive me! it's not that much and i'm sure sometime in like a week or so more will follow!

da goose

* * *

I finished my lunch and walked over to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting beside Crabbe and Goyle. He looked up just as I was reaching him, he smiled brightly at me and my breath caught in my throat. 'I hope that happens every time I see him.'

"Hi." I said, straddling the bench so I could look directly at him, oblivious to the stares and glares I was receiving from others. "Listen, something's up with Neville. He's up in the library now and I'm going to go talk to him. I don't want him to be mad me. You understand, right?"

"Of course." he said. "I don't want Neville mad at you either, or him mad at me for that matter." He grabbed my hand and pulled me gently forward until he whispered in my ear. "After that, you're mine. Meet me in the common room after dinner? Is the afternoon long enough to talk to Neville?" I nodded and swallowed hard as his soft breath caressed my ear. "Okay then I'll see you later." He pulled back and kissed the corner of my mouth. I shivered despite the warmth of the room.

Draco smirked, a pure Malfoy grin. I stood up turning to leave, but looked back over my shoulder. "Black lace boxer shorts, with a little extra surprise. Don't worry the itch is normal. With the lace I mean." Draco smirked again, and only said, "Doesn't matter, I won't be wearing them for long."

I walked into the small study and into our hidden rooms to drop off my books before heading up to the library. It was when I saw Crookshanks on the bed I suddenly remembered. "Crookshanks! Where have you been? After Neville had gone inside I hadn't seen you! I figured you must have gone in with him." the cat just stared at me from the bed. "I'm going up to the library to talk to Neville, do you think that's a good idea?" The cat looked from the door to me and then back again. I took that as a 'yes' and scratched him behind the ears and set out for the library.

When I got there I found Neville sitting at a table surrounded by various potions books. I grabbed a chair from another table and quietly moved it to sit across from him. I was trying to think of a good place to begin when Neville heaved a large sigh and looked at me from his notes, "Do you really like him, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I do. I know he's been...well really not nice at all but if you'd just talk to him you'd see he's really a great guy."

"But what makes you so sure? For six years now he's acted as if he resents my, Harry, Ron, and your existence. Why is he any different now?"

"I've already told you his story, I've told you everything I know. But at look how he acts, he's different. He apologized to you today. Did you ever imagine that Draco Malfoy would ever apologize to you?" He thought for about half of a second and then gave a small smile.

"I never thought I'd hear him utter those words especially to me." Neville was quiet for a moment, then he blurted, "Did he really say he thought I'd be a great teacher, or did you tell him to say that?"

I gaped at him in surprise, while a spark of hope flared. "Of course I didn't Neville. I would never do that!"

Neville blushed, looking a little sheepish. "Sorry, it's just that I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic. I mean I can't get used to this new Malfoy in just an afternoon." He grew serious again as if weighing his words. "Hermione...you don't think...I mean do you wonder if Malfoy's only pretending to like you to, you know..." he trailed off, obviously hoping I'd fill in the blank.

"Get in my pants?" I looked at him incredulously. "Come on Neville, I'm not easy!"

Neville paled and looked aghast. "No! No, that's not what I meant!" he said quickly moving his arms as if to wave off the notion. "I meant...do you think he may only pretending to like you to get close to Harry for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Neville! Don't even think it! I trust him, and so does Crookshanks. You know about Crookshanks and Peter Pettigrew, if Draco was trying to hurt me or any of you guys you know that Crookshanks wouldn't let him touch him or pet him like Draco does. He's okay."

Neville sat for a while and pondered, staring at the book in front of him. Finally he looked up, "Okay, fine, date him, but if he tries to hurt you or any of us for that matter, he will not be able to see anything after the beating I will give. Let him know that too. I've been studying up on self-defense techniques the past couple of summers to protect myself and I'm getting pretty good. Let him know that too, I'm not scared of him anymore."

I jumped up from the table, and ran around it to give Neville a hug. "Harry was so right all those years ago. You are worth twelve of Malfoy. He's just a boy and we'll probably break up eventually but you will always be there for me. I hope that Malfoy will be able to prove himself at least half of the man that you are becoming." I gave him quick peck on the cheek and sat back down in my seat. We spent the rest of the afternoon finishing up his essay, which he should get a good grade on.

Just as we were heading into the Great Hall for dinner, Harry and Ron caught up with us. "It's all true!" Harry said on a breath. "I saw Dumbledore in the hall after lunch and he told me that if I looked in the mirror Sirius gave me two years ago, I can talk to him. So I went back the dormitory and there he was! Oh, Hermione I was so happy! He's alive! We talked all afternoon, and Ron too. He asked about you and we told him all about you and Malfoy and he was happy! Can you imagine that? He was happy that you two were getting together! That must have really been some summer for Malfoy. I mean we'll still kill him if he tries anything," Ron nodded vigorously in agreement, "But if Sirius and Dumbledore think it's okay then we'll give him the benefit of the doubt. Now, I'm really hungry, let's go eat!" Harry finished and smiled at me.

"Oh, I can talk now? Wow, that's awesome, I'm glad you got to talk to him, Ron too. I'm glad you talked to him about Draco and are okay with me dating him. And thanks, if he does try anything you three can all beat him up for me. I'm starving, let's go eat." All three started laughing as I finished up my long response and I soon joined them all we all walked into the Great Hall and sat down at a table.

"So Hermione, is everything going to change now?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean? Like our friendships? Those will never change. Like I was telling Neville earlier, Draco will probably eventually break up but you guys will be there forever. Besides, I know you guys still don't like him yet but I figure you'll all hate who I end up marrying at first anyway, so I guess I'll just have to get used to it." I smiled and we all started to dig in to the delicious food.

"Yeah, I know that, oh and by the way you're never getting married, we'll kill the guy first." I looked up sharply but Harry just winked at me. I shook my head and he started talking again this time through a mouthful of potato. "I meant will you be spending all your time with him. Will we never get to spend time with you? Are you going to become surgically attached at the hip?"

I smiled at the last question but answered him seriously. "You guys are my friends and yes Draco will become part of our group, if you'll let him. But we won't started kissing or anything like that in front of you. And sometimes if you guys just want to hang out with only me I'm sure he'll understand." Harry looked mollified, Ron still looked doubtful but didn't say anything.

We all finished our dinners and said our good-nights. I passed through the small study and into the common room where Draco sat on the couch petting Crookshanks. He smiled when he saw me and moved Crookshanks off his lap to stand up. I walked over and gave him a hug, he held me to him, not letting go. "So, is Neville going to kill me?"

"No," I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder. "He isn't going to hurt you if you don't hurt me."

"That's good." He said his voice muffled by my hair. "Mmm, your hair smell wonderful. You smell like lavender, and a little bit of cinnamon."

"The lavender is my shampoo, the cinnamon is the body lotion I use."

He pulled back slighty and tipped my chin up to look at him, and kissed me softly. The combination of relief, from telling everybody, and the feelings his kiss released in me, made it the best kiss I've ever received. I sigh against his lips and he increased the pressure, making the kiss more demanding and my heart began to race. He lightly traced my lips with the tip of his tongue, seeking entrance into my mouth, which to his and my delight, I granted. All the reassurance I could ever need about this relationship was confirmed with this kiss. He held me close like he'd never let me go, pouring his heart into his kiss.

Together we sat back down on the couch, never breaking contact. Again he pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling his hips. I ran my fingers through his fine white-blonde hair disheveling the style he worked to keep. I could feel all ten of his fingers as they splayed across my back. He broke the kiss and I started to protest when he started kissing my neck trailing down from behind my ear and working his way down. I let my head fall back granting him greater access to the sensitive area in the hollow of my throat. He found the sensitive spot and sucked gently on it. I arched against him, not really knowing why but my instincts were in control.

I opened my mouth to tell Draco to slow down, this was too much out of my control but he captured it with his own and again I was lost in the whirlwind of senses. Suddenly there was a large crash of metal. We jumped apart and looked in the kitchen to see Crookshanks sitting atop the counter looking pleased with himself. I took a deep breath and climbed off of Draco's lap.

"No, he did that for a reason." I told Draco when he protested. "We were going too fast. He was just trying to help me."

Draco sighed and let his head fall back against the couch. "I know, you're both right. You're too important, not just some random fling. I want this relationship to work."

"I do too. But it won't make it any better if we have sex. I'm only seventeen I shouldn't be having sex and I'm not planning on it until I'm married."

"Really?" Draco asked, I realized that I had never told him that and nodded. "That's awesome." He smiled at me and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. "So...wanna go get married?"

"Ha ha, very funny Draco."

"Oky so maybe not now but someday...you might just change your mind." he winked at me gave me a kiss and said good-night. We both headed off into our rooms and I feel asleep with thoughts of Draco on my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

hey, sorry about the long absense, i'm sad if u've given up but i understand why, i kinda hope u get back into the story, if not i hope u've enjoyed the story up til now

disclaimer: NOTHING AND NO ONE IS MINE! plot excluded, da goose

* * *

Eight months later... 

_Journal, _

_So it's been months since Draco and I have started dating and everyone seems to be okay with it. We've only had a few fights, mainly over silly things like, "Did you use my tooth brush? That is so gross!" All of the teachers are used to it and even use us as examples of unity. Each day goes by and each day Draco captures a little bit more of my heart. Who would have ever thought that at the age of seventeen(almost eighteen) that I, Hermione Granger, would have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, former tormenter. Not me, that's for sure. We are growing nearer and nearer to graduation, only three weeks. I've already set up an interview with the ministry to be admitted in the Auror program although I am thinking about becoming a teacher. I'm not sure. So Draco and I will have been dating officially tomorrow for eight months. I don't really know why but this seems like a milestone to me. I'm really in love with him! Can you believe it? So my birthday is a few days before graduation and Draco said he's getting me something really great. I can't wait._

_H_

I was just putting my journal away in the desk when someone knocked at my door. When I opened it I found Draco standing there with an apologetic look on his face and his hands behind his back and I groaned. "Draco, what did you do now?"

He took a deep breath and it all came out. "WellIwastryingtobefunnyandputblackinCrookshanksfurbutitdidn'tworkandnowhelookslikeapossessedtiger."

"Uh..what? All I caught was Crookshanks and possessed tiger. Oh no, you didn't transfigure him into a tiger did you?" I said with mock horror.

Draco laughed, "No, I didn't. I said, 'Well I was trying to be funny and put black in Crookshanks fur but it didn't work and now he looks like a possessed tiger.' Here look at him. " He brought his arms around from behind his back to show me the poor cat.

"Aw!" I said taking Crookshanks from his arms. "Look at my baby, a little tiger cub is what you look like. A large bushy one but a tiger cub all the same." Crookshanks gave me an evil look at the cooing sounds I was making. "Okay, fine, a ferocious tiger cub. Better?" I asked the cat who merely closed his eyes in contentedness. I looked at Draco, as I petted the striped cat, to find him watching me with an peculiar expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. I'm just trying to figure out if I'm in trouble."

"Oh not at all Draco. He looks adorable." I leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss. "Hey I have a question. Since tomorrow is our eight month anniversary and I know you don't really care about anniversaries but I was wondering if you'll have dinner with me tomorrow night...here in our common room...just you and me." I put Crookshanks down on the floor and stepped closer to Draco slipping my arms around his neck as he stared at my mouth. "All alone...where no one can find us." Draco made a grunt of agreement and crushed my mouth in ruthless possession. Draco has always honored my wish to wait for marriage but being with him like this makes me want to forget that promise I made to myself.

I pulled my face away but stayed in his tight embrace. "Do you know what Draco? I think you've been good for me. I've changed into this different person, I really am enjoying the freedom from the prim perfectionist I used to be."

Draco just shook his head, "You've never been prim, a perfectionist definitely, but you've never been prim. Take your underwear for example. No prim person would own anything other than white cotton. I simply saw the black lace, inside your mind...and on your body."

"Thank you, I'm happy to know that someone saw something else in me instead of what everyone wants to see: the perfectionist know-it-all." I smiled at him and gave a quick kiss before prying myself from his grip. "Now, onto dinner. I could use some good food."

"Alright." Draco said letting me pull him from my room and into the common room. He held my hand as we began talking again as we walked through the tunnel that led to the Great Hall. "Have you ever noticed that whenever we walk down together that if Dumbledore is in the room he always winks at me? I think it's a 'Good thing you figured it out' kind of wink."

"Good thing that you're with me or good thing that you're on our side now?"

"A little bit of both I think. Mostly you though, and he's right." Draco and I walked through the small study and into the hall. He walked me over to my table gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned toward Ginny who was sitting there. "Hey Weasy, can you do me a favor?"

Draco had started calling Ginny, 'Weasy' one day out of the blue, but she liked it and had come up with her own for Draco. "Depends what it is, Dre." Ginny said that Draco is who he was before and now he's simply Dre.

"Can you convince this lioness, here beside me, that letting people other than you and me see the fun, carefree side of her that we get to see won't kill her?"

"I don't know Dre, it will probably be hard...but I'll give it my best." Draco winked at her as she laughed. He kissed my forehead and walked away. I sat down beside Ginny and started to help myself to some dinner. "So, since when does he call you a lioness?"

"I think it all has to do with that first day in the library." I had told Ginny about everything that had happened. She really thought the whole swearing like a sailor thing was hysterical. "There was a cartoon lion on my desk. He doesn't always call me that, just every now and then. Mm, did you try these roasted potatoes? They're really good. But anyway so tomorrow is our eight month aniversary. I talked to the house elves in the kitchen and they're going to make up his favorite dishes and we're going to have dinner in our common room. I'm going to set up a table with candlesticks and such. I found this gorgeous candle over Christmas break that I'm going to place on the table. It's green and scarlet. I thought it was fitting. And I told him that he wasn't supposed to get me a present but I got him one because he probably will anyway. Want to hear what I got him?" I paused and look over at Ginny who hadn't answered the question.

"Oh. Am I allowed to speak now? Damn, you are excited about this. Fine what did you get him? My guess is a picture of you in your black lace underwear."

I laughed, "No, no, even better. I got _him_ black lace boxer shorts." Ginny and I both laughed until tears formed. Harry and Ron had just come in and sat down looking at us like we were crazy, so we laughed even harder.

"Oh, that's great Hermione, he'll love it."

Ron looked at Harry, "Do you think we should even ask?"

"Better off not to, mate. It's much better when we don't know what's going on." Ron nodded his head in agreement. The two boys began to dig into their dinner, eating as if they'd been starving for weeks. Ginny and I watched in disgust as they shoveled down their food. "So Hermione," Harry said through his Shepard's pie, "Are you going into Hogsmeade with Malfoy this weekend?" he held up his hand as I opened my mouth to reply and continued. "Sorry, stupid question of course you are. Well while we're down there would you and Malfoy want to meet Ron and I at the Three Broomsticks at noon?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll have to check with Draco but it should be fine. Something in particular you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Well yeah, but you won't find out for another two days." Ron and Harry finished up their dinners hurriedly, said a quick good-bye and practically ran out the door."

"I wonder what they're up to." I said to Ginny who was still looking, amazed, at the mess of food the guys had just created.

"I have no idea. Of course I live with Ron and still don't know what he's talking about half of the time." I laughed and Ginny and I went back to eating and chatting about my dinner for the following night.

The rest of the evening was uneventful mainly because Draco and I were studying for our last exam tomorrow, Potions. Normally I'm going crazy studying each tiny tid-bit I could but because of the time in the library I was able to be so prepared for this test even Snape couldn't think of a question to stump me. He even got questions from practice exams and I didn't miss a single question. I'm so ready for this. Even the mixing of potions was easy since I had the second half of the year to work on that. Making the truth serum was fun. Snape picked Neville for the testee for my potion and we found out that he actually was more scared of Snape than he was Voldemort.

I had finished going over last minute potion lists and Draco and I were quizzing each other on different plants when a purple cloud billowed from the fireplace announcing Gidea's arrival. We both put our books aside. Gidea climbed on the couch opposite the one that Draco and I were sitting on. "Hello my young ones. How have your exams been?"

Gidea's checked in on us once every month since we met her that fated first week of school. Each time she took each aside talked to us. I don't know what she ever says to Draco, he really doesn't like to talk about it but every time she leaves he seems a bit happier than the last time. Usually she's asks me about Crookshanks and if he's been guiding me at all. She'll ask if I'm having any problems and the like. Today was no different, she took me to my room first.

"Ah, my little one. Are you confident in your exams?"

"Yes. I really know the material. I cannot believe that only seven years ago I didn't know that I was a witch. I would have never imagined my life would turn out like this."

"Little one, you've always known that the magical world was your home. I know you have been undecided about your choice of careers. May I offer one last piece of advice?" At my nod she went on. "Look into teaching, you have a passion for learning that very few can match. In fact I simply have not seen such joy put into learning since Dumbledore himself was in school. I know that if you do choose to become an auror you will excel but you should consider teaching, it will make you happy. Ah, my little one. It has been sure a pleasure to be your guardian and I will miss you should you decide to become an auror but whatever you decide you should know that you will always have those to look to for guidance."

I hugged Gidea's neck and we moved back into the common room which she then left with Draco. I continued to study distractedly thinking about what Gidea had said about teaching. 'She's right. Hogwarts has always felt like home. It's familiar. It's the one place where I can be me.' I'd have to think about it a while longer but teaching is beginning to outweigh becoming an auror. I went back to studying for the exam. A few minutes later Draco and Gidea emerged and this time Draco was smiling broadly.

"Good bye my young ones." Gidea disappeared in a puff of smoke and I smiled faintly realizing I was going to miss her a lot. Draco sat down and studied for a little while longer until my eyes started dropping and finally I gave up.

"I'm going to bed. Night." I kissed Draco softly and he murmured 'good night' against my lips. I gave him a hug and then went to bed making sure that my door was left open a little bit so that when Draco finally went to bed Crookshanks could come into my room.

Later the next afternoon after my exam was finished and I was confident that I had done extremely well I started preparing for the anniversary dinner. I moved the table from the kitchenette to the common room in front of the fireplace. I put a beautiful white tablecloth with lace trimming on the table, on top of which I placed a black cloth catty-cornered to give it a layered look. I placed the scarlet and green candle in the middle of the table and two smaller white ones created bookends.

I went into my room and pulled out the silver wrapped box and set it on top of one of the table settings. I showered and did my hair putting soft curls in it. I put on a knee length white halter dress that was simple but beautiful. Underneath I was wearing an ensemble close to the black lace. A white lace strapless push-up bra and white lace boy shorts. I put on some simple make-up and listened for Draco to enter the common room.

When he finally came back at 5:45, I listened until I heard his door close. I peeked out into the common room and saw he wasn't in it. I came out and whispered a spell that would keep him in his room until I let him out. There was a soft knock on the common room door and when I opened it there was Dobby and two other house elves with a cart full of covered dishes and an array of desserts.

"Miss Granger." Dobby squeaked. "Dobby is most humbled that you would bestow such an honor as this. Thank you missus."

"Ah Dobby, don't thank me. You're the one who's helping me. I'll put all everything back on the cart and bring it back down to the kitchen after dinner."

"Oh no missus. Just put everything on the cart and place it by the door. We will magic it away like we do the food in the Great Hall."

"Oh thank you so much Dobby." I gave him a large hug and snuck him a pair of socks so that the other house elves did not see. Dobby's eyes threatened to leak over but the elves took their leave and I went about making sure everything was perfect. Finally just as I satisfied that everything was right Draco started yelling.

"Hermione! What spell did you put on this door? I can't get out, damn it!" I laughed and walked over into my room and closed to door until there was just a crack. I hurriedly shut the door after I performed the counter curse. "Hermione! Hermione? Where are you? Wow this is beautiful. Hermione? Oh food!"

"Draco Malfoy," I said as I walked out of my bedroom. "Do not touch that food until I say so." Draco stood gaping at me, taking in my white dress. The way that he stared caused my heart to race and breathing to stop.

"Damn." he said softly.

I laughed, "The last time I had that effect was just before I passed out after you hit me in the head with a book."

"Don't get me wrong Hermione, you look beautiful everyday...but you just look absolutely gorgeous." Suddenly he looked down at his own outfit of jeans and t-shirt. "Hold on one moment." he rushed back into his room and I checked around the room again making sure everything was in the right place.

I was straightening the place settings when his door opened. I looked up to find him in tuxedo cut for his form perfectly. He looked like a model out of magazine or a movie star. "Oh Draco. You look perfect." He murmured his thanks and walked over to give me a large hug. After awhile I pulled away and we sat down at the small table, he pointed to the silver wrapped box on the table a raised an eyebrow. "An anniversary present. It's not much but I think you'll like it."

"I"m sure I will." Draco said indifferently but attacked the present with eagerness. When he finally got passed the paper and all the tissue inside he finally unwrapped the black lace boxer shorts and started laughing. He kept laughing and I joined him until tears started to leak from my eyes. "Whew. Man, Hermione that is the best present I've ever gotten...well besides you. I'm going to go put them on." He left the room with such a big smile on his face that I started laughing all over again. When he came back out and sat down I asked, "So, how itchy is it?"

"Not too bad, but it's early yet." He grinned at me, a pure Malfoy grin. "I have a present for you too but you can't have it until after dinner." I said that was fine and we began to eat. We talked about our finals and what we were thinking about doing after high school. Draco had decided to look into becoming an auror, he'd spent too many years being a bad guy, now he wants to catch them. I told him about trying to decide between an auror and a teacher. He sided with Gidea and thought I'd make a great teacher.

After we finished dinner and were about to head on to dessert Draco gave me my present. "I was trying to find the perfect Christmas present when I came across this, it seemed a little too early then but it's perfect now." He said as I opened the small box, it was about the size of my palm. Inside the box cushioned against a soft blue velvet was a heart-shaped sapphire ring. "Oh Draco." was all I could manage.

He took the ring out of the box and picked up my right hand. As he slipped it on my ring finger he said, "This isn't an engagement ring, it's not a diamond. This ring is my heart. If you look in the very center of the heart there is a little red circle. The circle is my love for you, the circle will grow larger as my love for you grows until the ring becomes a ruby heart. I do love you Hermione. I'm putting it on your right hand not your left because it's a promise ring. With this ring Hermione I promise to hold you forever in my heart and my love will never fade, it will only grow stronger." I stood up and so did he. He came around the small table and cradled my face in his hands silently brushing away the tears that I was unknowingly crying. "I love you."

"Draco, I -hiccup- love you too -hiccup-! You've got to be kidding me! -hiccup- How did I manage to do this." Finally I stopped hiccuping. "Draco, I love you with all my heart and never any less than that." He enveloped me into his arms, crushing me against him. Not kissing me, just pulling me tight against him. I laid my head on his chest and felt his heart beating rapidly. I brought my hand up to look closely at the ring. "Draco! It's grown!"

Indeed it had. The small circle had nearly doubled in size. "Well of course. When you told me that you loved me too, I loved you even more. When love is returned it only grows stronger."

* * *

a/n: if i do say so myself: AWWW!


	23. Chapter 23

I think there will only two more chapters, one to end it and a epilogue, so in the end 25 chapters, that seems a nice number to end it on, let's just hope i can do it! so yeah i don't anything, or anyone, i once saw someone write "it's JK Rowling's world, i just write in it" and i thought this extremely clever but i can't remember which storyi read it in so apologies for the credit not being rightfully given! the plot is my own and it's become "familiar" to me (haha) so enjoy!

* * *

I leaned into Draco while happiness flooded through my veins. Draco enfolded me into his arms, holding me as if trying to absorb me. "Oh yeah." he said pulling back slightly so he could look at my face, "That's not everything, you'll get the rest of the present on your birthday and then after graduation."

"But Draco! That's almost three weeks! Why did you tell me, that's so mean-" whatever I would have said after that was silenced as Draco kissed me throughly. We some how ended up on one of the couches with me underneath him. He kissed along my jaw-line and down my neck, biting gently making me shiver against him. Suddenly and with a groan he stopped biting my neck and instead buried his head in the hollow of my neck. "Draco? Is something wrong?"

"Well yeah, but just give me a minute."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Can I do something to help?"

Draco chuckled softly but strained, "Not really Hermione you'll just make it worse. All that damn shivering." I opened my mouth to ask him what exactly my shivering had to do with it but in anticipation of the question he pulled me close to him until I could feel what he meant, as it was pressing against my leg. I could feel my face blushing but I was filled with a sense of power that I could have this effect on him.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?" I asked not even thinking about what I was saying.

Draco laughed again, "Well you can but I'm not going to let you, I think that saving yourself is very admirable. Just give me a minute to get under control." I nodded and lay beneath him while my heart beat began to steady. "These damn underwear don't help any. Every time I move they itch and then it reminds me of you in them. Damn it. I need to change out of these. And you need to get out of the dress because pretty soon here my new found morals are going to flying out of the window."

He got off of me and walked to his bedroom leaving me staring after him. He yelled from his room, "If I come out there you and are still wearing that white...slip then be warned, I'm not stopping!" I jumped off the couch and went into my room. I changed from white dress into a pair of jeans and a white beater(the shirt). When I walked back into the room I found that Draco had already piled all of our dirty things on the cart and there was nothing else to clean up.

"Thanks for cleaning up." I said walking over to Draco, who stood next to the fireplace, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at me bewildered.

"I didn't clean up, I thought you did."

"No I cleaned up after you two." We both turned in surprise to see Professor Dumbledore sitting on one of the couches. "You two can certainly make a mess."

"Er, Professor," I started, "How long have you been here?"

"No long Miss Granger, I did however avert my eyes when I first arrived. I put it in Mr. Malfoy's mind to stop you two, I did however let him choose how he wanted to end. I'm thinking that maybe I should have put that thought in his head too. I wasn't sure for a moment that you would actually go change." Professor Dumbledore stopped at this and seemed to think about what he had said and I felt my face flame. Beside my Draco put an arm around me protectively.

"I'm here to talk to the two of you about something that was drawn to my attention lately." He looked grave for a moment but his eyes still twinkled. "Together you have united the houses! What I have been trying to do for years you managed in 8 months. By forcing the other to accept your relationship you manage to burn all obstacles. I have been watching closely and more often than not most friends are of a mixed varieties, Slytherin and Griffyndor together at last. Who knew that after all of this time, all it would take was the courage of two?" Dumbledore stopped short and thought for a moment while we both stared at him. "Actually that makes perfect sense. It took two, Slytherin and Griffyndor to break up the houses why two of them to join them together!

As to the reason I was here, you will each receive an award for special services to the school." I opened my mouth to argue, all we did was start dating after all but Dumbledore held up a hand. "By simply just dating you erased all stereotypes, instead of the fierce hatred we have acceptance. The school has the two of you to thank. Also I needed to ask a question of you. Professor Snape has approached me and told me of your vast knowledge of the class. He offered as reward for your studies that you did not have to take the NEWT, you bother received an "O" as did Mr. Finegan." I looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"But Sir, we didn't take the test! How is that possible?"

"Actually Ms. Granger you did take the test. Unbeknownst to you all of those questions that Professor Snape asked you was the test and you did not miss a single one. Indeed all the potions you created during the second half of your year were part of the exam. Snape graded them as part of your NEWT. So Ms. Granger do not feel as if your studying has been in vain because you did in fact take the test."

I smiled at the Professor relaxing finally. Finally Draco spoke, "Sir? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, did you wish to speak with me privately?" he asked with a pointed look at me.

"No Hermione can hear this, I mean techinically it will affect her too. I was wondering what you thought of me becoming an auror." I felt Malfoy tense beside me and I began to pat the small of his back and he relaxed a little. I wondered as Malfoy waited to hear Dumbledore's answer how it affected me.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think that," Dumbledore paused, and Malfoy held his breath, then Dumbeldore smiled and said, "I think that you would make a terrific auror. You would be a terrific man for the job, I'll even give a recommendation should you require one." Malfoy let his breath out on "woosh" and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"I'm going to miss you two after you have left and gone on to other ways in life.-"

"Actually Sir I wanted to talk to you about that too." I said accidentally interrupting the Headmaster and finally making a decision. "I was wondering if I could train to become a teacher." I looked at him hopefully and wasn't disappointed.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at me, "Of course Miss Granger, you would always be welcome here as a teacher. What subject would you like to train under?"

"Well I think I would like Transfiguration or Charms."

"Miss Granger, I would like to offer you a job."

"A job!" I sputtered incredulously. Malfoy began to rub my shoulder comforting me.

"Yes, after one year of training with Professor McGonagall would you accept her position?"

"But sir, is she going somewhere?"

"In a way no. I will be retiring at the end of next year and she will take my place. I was hoping you would choose a teaching profession for you are just the teacher I had in mind to take her place as head of Gryffindor and teacher of Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall feels the same."

"I would be honored sir."

"Excellent, well now that everything is settled I will see you later, I need to go inform Mr. Finegan of his excellent news. Good night." Dumbledore disappeared through the common room door and I turned to Draco who was grinning broadly at me. I just laughed and threw myself into his arms he twirled me around until, dizzy, we both sat down on the couch. We talked until the wee hours of the morning about what we would do once school was out and about our good fortunes, to have each other and such a great chance of success in our chosen careers. We fell asleep on the couch and didn't awake until late the next day.


	24. Chapter 24

TA-DA! I"m done! All that's left is the epilogue! okay so u know but i'm sayin it! i don't own the people just the plot!

* * *

The weekend came quickly and Draco and I headed out to Hogsmeade. We were to meet Ron and Harry for lunch at noon so we had a few hours to shop before we needed to meet them. We walked around the shops laughing and talking arm in arm. As we walked I began to look at the other students around us. Dumbledore was right, before the houses mainly stayed together but there was a mixture of students all around, laughing and talking just like Draco and I were.

Finally noon rolled around and Draco and I met Harry and Ron at The Three Broomsticks. We all sat down at a table Ron and Harry across from Draco and I. "Now, we" Harry indicated Ron and himself sounding as if he meant to interrogate us. "Asked you to come here today so we could ask you both a few questions." Apparently he didn't just _'sound _like he was going to interrogate us, he actually was. "Malfoy, we'll start with you." Draco nodded looking slightly bemused.

Ron started, "Malfoy, what are your intentions for our Hermione here?" I gaped at Ron and Harry in shock but Draco just smiled.

"That's an easy question. I will stay with her as long as she'll have me." He squeezed my hand under the table, I closed my mouth and gave him a smile.

"Do you promise not to compromise her?"

"Ron!" I gasped swinging my head away from Draco to stare at him.

"I promise." again swinging my head back around to look at Draco, who had answered immediately. He just gave a smile and a wink.

"Do you promise to always be kind to her, never abuse her, and never to go back to the dark side?" I gave up trying to stop any of this it was going to happen anyway.

"I will always be kind to Hermione, I would never harshly lay a finger on her, and I would never go back to the dark side. There is too much happiness on the good side." He looked in my eyes as he said the last sentence and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew, okay Harry I'm done, your turn."

"Thanks. Since you've already answered all of those questions I only have one to ask you. Do you love her?"

"With all my heart." He said again looking only at me. Suddenly I realized that no one had said anything. I looked over and Harry and Ron were talking in whispers to each other. Apparently satisfied they turned to me.

"Okay Hermione your turn," Harry started, "Hermione, what are your intentions for Malfoy?"

"What? Harry it's me are you serious?"

"Yes, Malfoy has become a friend in the past eight months you've been dating so we're concerned for him too, now answer the question."

"My intentions for Draco are use him and then just cast him aside as fling." I said sarcastically, Ron and Harry looked shocked but Draco chuckled beside me. "I was just kidding. My intentions for Draco are the same as his, to stay with him as long as he'll have me. I will not comprise or abuse him. I will always be kind to him and I will never turn to the dark side. Oh, and I love him more than anyone in the world."

"Well yeah that about takes care of it." Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded.

Together they said, "Okay you have our blessing."

"Go on and stay together," Harry continued, "At first we thought it was a phase, but apparently we were wrong."

"Yeah, but Malfoy if you get her pregnant you sure as hell better marry her or we will come after you!"

"Ron!" I said startled.

"Thank you." said Draco simply. Ron and Harry nodded at him and looked satisfied. We ordered lunch and talked for the rest of the meal before going our separate ways. Once Draco and I had begun to walk down the street I looked at the ring on my hand and noticed that the circle had grown again, take up about 2/3 of the ring.

"Draco, look! What happened?"

"Acceptance. I always worried about if one day Harry and Ron would try to convince you that I wasn't good enough for you. Now that they've accepted me I don't have to worry about them anymore." I laughed and leaned into Draco as we walked down the street towards the path leading to Hogwarts.

The weeks passed by as time always does when one is enjoying themselves and I soon found that it was my birthday. "Ugh" I woke with a start as something large landed on my stomach. "Oh, Hi Crookshanks." I looked down at the cat he was looking from me to my dresser and then to the door. He kept doing this repeatedly. Worried, I got up, got changed, and brushed my hair. I walked out into the common room was taken aback.

"SURPRISE!" I looked around all of my friends were there and a few teachers. Even Dobby and Dumbledore were there.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted in unison. I laughed and Draco who standing close by came forward and deposited a birthday hat on my head and a kiss on my cheek. "Happy Birthday my lioness." he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered back. The party was fantastic, many people came to wish a happy birthday. Dobby gave me a pair of mismatched socks, one was green with open books on them and the other was red with little cartoon lionesses on them. Harry and Ron together gave me a book I'd been debating wether to buy or not. Professor McGonagall gave me a spare key to her room along with book, A Guide to Teaching. She told me in a choked voice how much it had helped her and how she proud she was train me to be a teacher. She gave me large hug and I was amazed at how much emotion she was showing, she usually tried to appear stern and uncaring.

Ginny gave me a bewitched journal that I could write and she would see whatever I'd written in another journal and vice-versa. So we could keep in touch after I'd graduated. I reminded her that I was coming back to teach but she said it would come in handy anyway. I received a box of things from Fred and George who couldn't make it. I got a lot of other presents from other people I'd gotten to know throughout the years. Dumbledore himself had given me a necklace, it contained a phoenix feather, a unicorn hair, and a four leaf clover. For "Health, beauty, and a little bit of luck" he had said when I'd opened the box, I'd never figured Dumbledore for a lucky charm person but then I never though I'd see Professor McGonagall cry.

Later that night when I was alone with Draco he gave me my present. "I couldn't give this to you in front of everybody because this something that means the world to me and it's very private." He sat me down on the couch then took one knee.

"Oh Draco." I said recognizing the position.

"Hermione. You've filled my life with a joy that I've never experienced before. You are my second half, my whole. I can guarantee things won't always be easy and that we'll fight, even been down right miserable at sometime. But I know that if I don't have you by side that I will be miserable forever. So, Hermione Granger, would you my wife?" He pulled a scarlet velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside nestled against a bed of blue velvet was a beautifully cut engagement ring. It was a circular cut with two smaller diamonds on either side.

I gasped and my heart and my head screamed "Yes!" and I felt obliged to indulge them. "Draco Malfoy, you are second half and I love you. Yes, I will be your wife." I grinned at Draco and he grinned back. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger.

"A perfect fit, just like you and me." I looked at the other ring he had given me and it was almost completely red. He hugged me and kissed me for the rest of the night. Together we wrote a letter to my parents explaining. I knew they'd understand, I'd been keeping them informed all the while. Tomorrow, well technically tonight now, was graduation and we'd be seeing my parents then but I wanted to warn them first. The rest of the day we spent together and at lunch he sat at the Gryffindor table and we told everybody. Ginny pounced on me in a hug and Harry and Ron grinned and shook hands with Draco.

Later that night, after the ceremony Draco and I were talking to my parents, and Dumbledore. He agreed to let us live in the castle so I could do my training still. After awhile of talking to everyone Draco pulled me aside so he could to my privately.

"Hermione there was another thing I wanted to tell you tonight. First there was your heart ring, the engagement ring, and now...this isn't a ring but it's just something I wanted to tell you. You know how now that we've graduated we get out familiars?" I nodded. "Well Gidea and I were talking and we figured it out." What he said next had my jumping in his arms and he twirled me around before soundly kissing me. He said, "Hermione, you are my familiar."


	25. Epilogue

So for one final time: I don't own these people at all, just the plot! this is the last excerpt from my story, i hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it!

da goose

EPILOGUE:

I am Hermione Malfoy. Today I, Hermione Granger, married my true love, Draco Malfoy. There were a lot of different thing I heard today:

"Merlin that was beautiful."

"Hermione looked like an angel."

"Draco looked like the cat who just swallowed all the cream."

"There wasn't a dry eye in the whole place."

"That's not true! I did not cry."

"Yes you did Ron! I saw you!"

"Shut up Ginny!"

"They looked so cute together."

"They looked so happy together."

"Did you see the size of that cake?"

"Ron do you only ever think about food?"

"Well of course. I'm only human Harry."

This was the best day of my life. Everything was perfect. My dress, the hall, the groom...everything. Finally everyone started to leave the reception. As the last person left Draco grabbed me and twirled me around in a circle. "Do you know what this means my little lioness?"

"No, what does this mean?"

"You're mine." He kissed me soundly then put me back on the ground. Grabbing my hand together we ran for the limo. Once inside Draco began to take out the pins that help my hair up in the elegant up-do. When we reached the hotel Draco checked in while I gazed around the hotel lobby. We were in one of the most beautiful hotels in all of Ireland, it was actually a castle that had been home to many important people. Draco came over and stood beside me grinning. Together we walked the stairs to our room, Draco opened the door but then help up his hand when I started to walk through it. "Nope. We're doing this the right way." He bent and picked me up, carrying me though the door.

I laughed as he sat me down on the bed, the bellhop followed through the door carrying our bags and smiling at our obvious happiness. Draco tipped him then shut the door behind him. He turned to look at me. "Do you remember why you said that the only way you'd ever sleep with me was if hell froze over?" I blushed and nodded. "You were wrong! Ha! That's going to be the only time in our marriage that you are wrong of course but that's okay I'll always have this victory."

I laughed at his happiness at me being wrong for once. "Now Draco, I said I'd never fuck you and I won't. You and I are going to make love not fuck."

"Damn it, you are always right aren't you?"

"Get used to it. Now we've been here for about 3 minutes and I'm still wearing clothes...something is wrong here." I said grinning wickedly at him. We spent the afternoon making love in the warm glow of the sun. I looked at my ring once more as we lay together on the bed. "Draco, it's completely red."

He chuckled sleepily against my hair, "You gave yourself to me, in every way, you are mine. I don't think it's possible for me to love you anymore than I do right now." he pulled me against him as he drifted off into sleep. This was something that I was going to enjoy becoming used to, falling asleep every night with Draco by my side, something that was going to be familiar.


End file.
